The demon inside the hero
by nikki1997
Summary: After percy and annabeth make it out of tarartus, percy realises something has changed inside him, a darkness inside. This pushes him to leave annabeth and go on a journey to find answers to his changes. He returns a century later with secrets and a companion to save the gods once again but the question is, what demon lives inside their hero? Perzoe. Rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I know I tried the percy jackson thing before and I stopped writing but im hoping I dont do that this time. This will not be a percy and annabeth story. Review who he should be with, I also wont make annabeth some slut that cheats on him.**

 **To anyone that was reading my crossover for percy jackson and harry potter I will be updating that one next... Sorry for the long wait**

 **Review please...**

 **Chapter one**

Percy was restless. His time in tartarus had changed him in a way that didnt affect Annabeth. The boy he once was loved her with all his heart but the man that he had become knew that he had out grown the girl. He had faced too many battles, seen too much death and suffering to retire into camp and have kids like he was normal because he wasn't not anymore. Tartarus had changed his heart, there was a darkness there that refused to go away or heal because the truth was he knew that he could not heal. He always denied the title hero but he knew what he was, he was a warrior. He needed to keep fighting because the truth was he wasn't sure he could stop. He watched Annabeth, saw how she remained normal after tartarus. She had big dreams and because of him protecting her, she hadnt suffered as much as he did. There was no torture for her, no scar on her back as a constant reminder, nothing. He was suffocating and tired of pretending to be a foolish boy.

He sat next to Annabeth thinking of how to explain to her what he wanted while she went on and on about the new camp. Camp Olympus. It had 2 preators from Rome, 2 leaders from greek, which ran over the cabin counselors. All the demigods were grouped according to parents with a representive for the 4 leaders of camp. They were trained both rome and greek ways and before long all traditions were celebrated and brought together.

"Now that the camp is settled, we can get started planning a wedding seaweed brain." she said.

Percy finally snapped, all of his patience and understanding gone. She was just too much, "What makes you think I want to get married Annabeth?"

The entire camp was silent, listening to their heroes many unsure if they should leave and give them privacy or if they should make sure Percy didnt actually kill her. They all knew he was different, it was obvious they saw it everyday only Annabeth was desperate enough to ignore all the signs and keep living in her little bubble that everything was still the same.

Annabeth had a look of shock on her face, "Of course you do Percy." she said as she dismissed him.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away, "Who do you think you are? You do not think for me Annabeth. I am not your puppy to be told what to do or dismissed when I displease you."

Annabeths eyes went wild amd she finally started screaming, "Yes you are! You do what I say because I'm smarter than you are. You dont think about the future but I do. I tell you what to do and you do it. I have the brains you have the brawn thats why we make such a good team because I cover up your weaknessess. You have too because I know you want to leave. I have to keep you here."

Annabeth was ranting as if she were crazy, her eyes were wide and unfocused as if she was unable to actually see what was happening in front of her. She was seeing something that only she could understand. Campers were looking at her worriedly, many of them suffered from forms of PTSD or depression after the war and none of them wanted to think that Annabeth may need more help than they thought.

"You knew I was unhappy. I am not a small child Annabeth, you cannot just take it on yourself to make all these choices for me anymore. I need to do things for myself. I can't stay here at camp like nothing happened. I need to keep moving to keep fighting because I am still needed. I know I am and theres something out there that I need to find or do, its like an itch under my skin, I'm being called somewhere and I dont know why."

Annabeth went still, numb as she tried one last thing to make him stay, "You have to stay because you love me." she cried. Percy shook his head, "The boy who loved you saved you many times. He went on quests for you and with you. He took knives for you and he would have died for you. Your memory kept him going when he remembered nothing, when all he knew was curly blonde hair and storny grey eyes that was what he fought to reach. He kept fighting to protect you. He fell into tartarus with you and he died in tartarus for you Annabeth. Percy Jackson died in tartarus and you know it. "

Annabeth stared into his eyes, those sea green beautiful eyes that she had once known so well, they used to sparkle with love and happiness. His eyes used to hold a light in them that used to make her heart skip a beat and deep down she knew the truth. Ever since they stumbled out of the doors of death, she looked into his eyes and that light was gone. As the days went by his eyes turned darker, colder. He was changed in a way that you could see reflected in his eyes. She tried so hard to pretend it wasn't there and that he still loved her but the truth was, she didn't believe she could love the person he was going to become, she finally had everything she ever wanted and he wanted none if it. She didn't want to give it up, she could not, they had been through so much, worked so hard for a happily ever after and now he was just going to walk away like it meant nothing. It broke her heart but she could not force him to choose her and you cannot restrain the sea so she had to let him go and pray that he found his way back to her.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just didn't want anything to change." she hung her head.

Percy shook his head at her, "Things changed a long time ago and its time we accept it Annabeth. I don't make you happy anymore wisegirl and you deserve to be happy. Chase your dreams Annabeth, I wont stand in your way."

Percy had only taken a few steps when she finally asked, "If I'm chasing my dreams what will you be doing? Can I wait for you? "

Percy paused then replied, "I'm going to chase down the nightmares that plague me. Do not wait Annabeth. I will return someday but it would be because I had no choice but to come back not because I came back for you, move on, live your life, find happiness wisegirl. Goodbye."

Lady Artemis watched as a boy broke yet another girls heart, she saw many scrowls on the hunters faces as the daughter of Athena broke down in tears. Artemis felt her rage build up as Thalia watched her brother break her best friends heart. It took half an hour for people to finally calm Annabeth down before she went into her cabin to rest. The hunters wanted to find the boy and kill him so she agreed to follow the boy. Thalia wanted to speak to him at least try to reason with him. She knew the boy would not change his mind but maybe this could finally show Thalia that no boy should be excempt from the Hunters ire.

The hunters found Percy a day later in the middle of a forest. He was in a clearing, sitting lotus position in the middle. He seemed to be meditating.

Lady Artemis stepped forward, "You are just like every other cowardly male in the world. A woman gives her heart to you and break it. Useless male." she sneered but was surpirsed when he gave no indication that he had even heard her nor did he try to defend himself.

Percy didn't move or even acknowledge the fact that he was no longer alone. A hunter, Ava, snarled "You do not disrespect our Lady without consequences boy. "

Thalia was quiet watching him. He acted like nothing was there, Phoebe was about to release an arrow then he took off his hoodie. The girls watched speechless as he removed the shirt underneath showing his back to them. 3 scars knife wounds ran the length of his back. It looked like someone had run over the same wound at least 20 times before making the next one. Lady Artemis went red with rage, "What the hades do yoh think you are doing?" she screamed.

Percy stood up suddenly and faced her, eyes closed, "I am showing you the reason why I left the girl that I loved. I hoped it would be you who would chase after me to show me the error of my ways. Something happened to me in tartarus. I'm not crazy but I am no longer normal milady." when he opened his eyes they glowed a sliver black colour as if liquid mercury was poured into his eyes.

Lady Artemis took a step back, "What happened to you?" she asked. Percy shook his head, "I do not know. When I was in the pit something changed in me. Its slowly taking away something though I am not sure what it is. My thinking is changed, my emotions dulled, as if I were drunk but I still feel awake. I feel detached from life but I am still me. I feel colder on the inside." he tried to explain, "I left Annabeth because I meant what I said milady. Percy Jackson is dead. He died in tartarus. I cannot love her when I am fighting against myself. I need answers and I know where to find them. You cannot help me and if you do not know then none of the gods will know. Swear on the river styx that none of you will ever say where I have gone. Please milady, help me."

Lady Artemis didn't know how but she knew that he was honestly asking her to stop people from looking for him because they would not find him even if she didn't swear besides it didn't concern her where he went. She swore his oath and her girls followed her lead, Thalia watching him as if she were afraid of what he was about to do.

Percy focused in his earthshaker powers, he felt a tug in his gut then felt the ground shake until a large crack appeared. Percy took his back pack and nodded his thanks to the goddess before jumping back into tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got one review so far and I was told not to have a pairing. I know that might seem as a good idea but I need Percy to have someone else for my story to make sense. Review people, Zoe, Thalia, Bianca... Those are your options.**

 **By the next chapter I need a girl for him to be with.**

 **Chapter two**

Percy walked into New York 100 years after that night in the forest. To him, much more time had passed, but he had a job to do. He had found his purpose. He walked silently into the woods. He wore all black, boots, jeans , t shirt hidden by a cape with a hood. His once sea green eyes, now looked like liquid silver with specks of black and green in them. He thought back to tartarus, after he jumped inside, he spent most of his time fighting monsters until he reached nyx and her palace. It was there that he found a way to wake up her husband Eberus. Her thanks resulted in him gaining parents in hell and a home. It was the first step in figuring out what happened to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of bows being drawn. He cursed himself to tartarus and back. He had wondered into the hunters camp, and they were in the middle of a battle with hellhounds. Percy sighed and whistled, the hellhounds immediately went to their master. Artemis drew her bow and said, "Who are you boy? How do you control the monsters?" Prcy ignored her, he was too busy speaking with the hellhound in front of him. A female was giving birth to her pups when the hunters found them. They were defending the mother. "These hounds mean no harm milady. They are protecting their female. She is giving birth. They are defending themselves." Thalia spoke next, "How would you know that? They are monsters they kill demigods. We are protecting innocents." Percy scratched the hounds neck, "My mother is fond of her children, I ask you this hunter, if you could befriend a pack of hellhounds do you not think it would be better? Come with me and I will prove it." The hunters looked wary, "I will go." said Thalia and she followed him. Phoebe and Artemis went with her.

They found a hound as big as a car cleaning her pups. The male approached and spoke to the mother slowly before gesturing to the pups. Thalia almost fell over, when a pup as big as a bear cub tugged on her shoe laces. She carefully picked up the pup who licked her as if it were a puppy. "Castor." she whispered as the pup looked at her then yipped happily. Lady artemis and phoebe both had pups in their hands. "You have befriended this pack. See the symbol on the mother now, the symbol of the moon, it means she is a friend to your hunt as you now protect her children. If you need help the pups will call for it. They will aid you, even against their brethern. Some hounds cannot be tamed, some can. You made an ally goddess."

By the time they looked up the boy was gone, as was the rest of the pack but the baby hounds stayed with their mistreses. Lady Artemis needed to find that boy it had become the hunts new mission. In a month the pups where the size of small wolves, they hunted animals for themselves and the hunters. They were near camp half blood when Phoebe and Thalia decided to bathe in the lake not far from camp. Castor stayed with Thalia, watching anything that moved.

Four sons of Ares, watched as the two hunters bathe in the lake, while Brayden, remembered Phoebe during the last capture the flag. She sucker punched him and he wanted revenge. Many would have said that he son of Ares was born mad but his brothers were just as bad as he was and they knew the best way to make a hunter pay.

Donovan and Dan waited as Thalia came out of the lake before knocking her out cold and binding her in celestial bronze chains. She wouldn't be able to summon a bolt without frying herself. Brayden grabbed Phoebe around the waist and pinned her to the ground still wet and naked. The last boy that was with them felt ill knowing that the hunters camp was near David went running to find the goddess. If her hunters was here then she was near as well. He would not be held responsible for this horror or face the wrath of a goddess.

Donovan held the pup down as he watched Brayden run his hands across the struggling hunters body. "My Lady will kill you painfully for this boy." Brayden just laughed and slapped her ao hard he split her lip. Thalia woke up to see her friend being held down while the other one Dan ran a hand down her breast. Storm clouds gathered in the sky and the sons of Ares kept on laughing. The little pup sensing his mistress rage let out a bone chilling howl, calling for his lord. The pup was smart, he knew his lord cared for his mistress. He was told to call for him should something go wrong and call he did.

David ran into the hunters camp and came face to face with a bow and arrow to the face, it didn't even scare him, "Where is your Lady? There were hunters near the lake, my bothers, other sons of Ares tied up the daughter of Zeus. They have the girl, Phoebe, he plans to rape her." Lady Artemis glowed into her form of 21, "Why should we believe you?" The boy looked around frantically at the faces of many angry huntresses, "I swear on the river styx I told you the truth. They are too strong for me to fight and I would never harm a woman."

Lady Artemis went running with her girls following, the hunters wanted blood, they wanted vengeance. Percy heard the howl and saw through Castors eyes, his eyes went red with fury, he appeared just before lady Artemis. He pulled the boy roughly off Phoebe before throwing him at the feet of the goddess. He never looked once at the struggling hunter that was underneath him. They boy holding Castor down, tried running only to be met with a dozen bows beung drawn at him. The boy still had his hand in Thalia, Percys eyes glowed red as he roared, he punched through the boys chest and ripped out his heart. He stepped back calmly and took off his cape. He closed his eyes and threw the cape in the general direction of Phoebe. He took off his hoodie and threw that in the general direction of Thalia.

Lady Artemis watched shocked as the boy literally ripped out the heart of the boy who dared to touch her second in command. He had a military hair cut, black hair and fair skin. His eyes were liquid sliver when he opened them again. He nodded to the pup and patted his head. "Why did you do that?" The boy sighed. "I met someone many years ago. He said his name was percy. He asked me to keep his sister safe. I honoured my promise to a friend. I am Winter, the youngest son of nyx and eberus."

Lady Artemis went white, "I must bring you to Olympus." The boy shook his head, "I am not a threat. I will not go to the gods but I will prove to you that you can trust me. I swear on the river styx and my own immortal soul I will forever be loyal to Lady Artemis."

The hunters were shocked, "What did you do that for?" He half smiled, "My loyalty is to you and yours to olympus. I helped you, if you want something tell the hound to call for me."

He walked backwards as a girl came out of the shadows, wearing a cloak she put her hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared.

Edited:08/01/2016


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know you guys wanted Thalia but I kinda already made it clear that percy thought of her as a sister and shes in the hunt, where I need her to be so I'm making it a perzoe story.**

 **I am surprised that no one said anything about the way percy killed one of the campers.**

 **Chapter 3**

Percy reappeared somewhere near Canada with a smirking volcanic eyed princess watching him. She reminded him of the first time he had seen her. Eberus and Nyx had used magic older than the gods to bring her back. He had needed an anchor and the stars, the constellation the huntress, helped anchor him to his humanity. His mother had decided to bring the girl back, hoping that she would be able to tame the beast inside him. Zoe Nightshade lived again, as his constant companion and lover.

It was her idea to align himself with the hunters, somewhere that no God would think to look for a male demigod if he needed to hide. He needed the support and trust of at least one olympain and Lady Artemis was the only one with a band of immortal girls that were easily able to beat the campers. "Lady Artemis will have to call a council meeting. A son of Ares is dead. She will have to explain, we should go." said Zoe. Percy sighed, "I will have to tell the council some of my life. Keep your hood up Zoe. The time is not yet right to expalin why you are alive. My curse cannot be told yet."

Lady Artemis brought the boys up to olympus along with thalia and Phoebe. The other immortal campers, Clarisse, Will, Nico, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Kaite, Conner and Travis, and Annabeth were present as well. This was to spread the word about harming a hunter. The council listened as Artemis explained about the boy known as Winter and what he did for her. "The boy must be found and killed." shouted Zeus.

Laughter filled the throne room as two shadows condensed and Winter walked out. He once again had his hood up but the female that stood slightly behind him was hidden completely from view. Her cape covered her body so that even her figure could not be seen clearly. "I am Winter, youngest son of Eberus and Nyx. I was born in tartarus and I survived it on my own while my father slept and my mother weak and unable to protect me. My companion is known as Luna. She is none of your business, as her story is hers to tell, a story that you are not ready to hear. Now I do not want to be hunted and annoyed so I swore on the river styx that I would be forever loyal to Lady Artemis who is loyal to Olympus therefore I am no threat. I will warn you though, the threat is coming. My parents sent me to aid you because they do not wish for anything to change. They enjoy their existence in their home with their children but if you push me I will not help you. Something is coming, start looking." and he disappeared.

He left the throne room in a panic. Annabeth couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about him. "What threat does he speak of daughter?" thundered Zeus. Artemis was at a loss. She had no idea what to tell her father because she was not even aware that there was a theeat in the first place. "I do not know father, all he did was help me befriend a pack of hellhounds then save Thalia and phoebe. He never mentioned a threat." Athena always the voice of reason spoke, "Enough, Apollo do you have a prophecy? " Apollo shook his head, "It doesn't work like that Athena. It comes when it is ready to be heard not to satisfy your curiosity. " he snapped. Athena was getting ready to defend herself when his eyes glowed green,

 _Cursed hero rises from hell_

 _His companion the only one keeping him well_

 _Four horsemen leading the war_

 _Four seasons to even the score_

 _Olypmus once more calls_

 _Will he answer or fall?_

Athena immediately began assesing the lines but it waimpossiblele to know who the prophecy spoke of or even when it would begin.

The hunters were resting in Canada a week after the new prophecy was given. Castors howl broke out into he silent night. "Good boy Castor, clever little guy." said Winter. Once again his hood was up hiding him from view. "Good evening milday. I believe you have questions for me." The hunters put down their weapons at the command of their mistress but they were not happy about it. The boy sat down next to the fire in lotus position and waited for their Lady to speak. "What do you know of the threat? " she asked. The boy smirked under his hood, "I believe you finally got a prophecy. In tartarus, my parents may be happy however others are not. I think we all know of the four horseman spoken about in the bible. The ones that are supposed to start the end of the world. It is true, however their creation is by tartarus and his wife Gaia. They created the horseman even though it meant that he would sleep forever. After his wifes second defeat they got loose, now their almost out. You need to be ready for the war will begin and they will lead the monsters. You should tell the campers."

Before he could disappear again an arrow caught his cape, "What do you know about Percy Jackson?" asked Thalia. Winter took out the arrow from his cape, "I found him when he jumped back into tartarus. He was dying and asked me to protect his family. You are his sister therefore I have kept my promise." Thalia rolled her eyes, "For now, lets say I believe he's dead, where is his soul and why do the hell hounds answer to you?" The boy muttered something into the shadow that he was trying to use to travel, "He died in tartarus therefore his soul is trapped in there. As for the hounds, the ines that are not completely mindless are ones I can control because I am their Lord. A gift from their mother. The king of hellhounds. " Many hunters looked confused, "Mindless?" asked Thalia. The boy sighed, "Lycan is the king of werewolves and evil so all werewolves do the same, however the hounds were left too long without instruction, that most have lost the ability to understand the call of their king. They are feral so I cannot help them. Now Luna is getting rather angry I have stayed too long. Look out for traps milday. " and he was gone.

Artemis tried to complies a list of answers she had received but to be honest the answers about the war just brought on more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Flames seriously just piss me off, if u don't write your own fanfiction then don't bitch about my story, if you dont like it don't read it, I see other people enjoying my story.**

 **Reciew people and tell me if theres something specific you would like to see**

 **Chapter four**

Annabeth Chase was tired, it had been a century since anyone had heard from Percy and all Nico could tell us was that he was still alive because his soul never entered the underworld. She had many regrets in her life, Luke was one of them. She had hero worshipped him and when he had betrayed them her heart broke, later he died a hero and it made her happy to know that her friend was safe and happy in then underworld. She walked around the camp, seeing nothing different, she could picture Percy standing on the beach, see him climb the lava wall that hadn't changed and feel her heart break when she remembered that awful night. Percy had been her first love, but she had started dating again. It never really worked out for her though, she didn't age and she didn't want to watch another man she loved leave her. She saw Leo and Calypso walking towards his bunker. She smiled at them, she wanted to be angry at Calypso but she loved Leo so much that she just couldn't bear to take her pain out on her. Percy had left her to live her dreams and she did. A year after he had gone, she became immortal and did everything she ever wanted too, she designed and developed many beautiful buildings and kept the tale of percy jackson alive but she never saw him again. As she watched the happy campers that had never been touched by the war she smiled to herself. This was what they had fought for, the seven, heroes in their own way, had fought for this happiness and peace that she was watching right now. Happy claimed loved demigods that were trained and thrived. She hoped he was happy, wherever he was because she was wise enough to know that whatever had changed him in tartarus killed the seaweed brain she once loved. She just hoped that if he ever returned, they could all bear with what he had become.

Thalia Grace was angry, with the gods, fate, herself even that stupid boy Winter. She loved being a hunter, it made her happy to have a purpose. Her home life had never endeared her to caring much about becoming a mother or having a husband. She didn't hate boys like many of the hunters did, she just didn't believe she fit in with the whole white fence and kids deal. She just was not cut out for marriage or love. She had seen too much as a child and even more as a demigod to even try her hand at love. No it was better for her to be a maiden. As a daughter of Zeus, she had the fatal flaw of a lust for power, being in the hunt granted her power and purpose. She helped demigoddesses and gained a new family but right now her concern was for her brother, the great Percy Jackson. She knew there was something different about him after the war but she had just assumed that the war had taken a toll in him. She never would have thought that he would break up with Annabeth and jump back into the pit. To this day she still couldn't look Annabeth in the eye and tell her that she knew where he went, not after what he went through to get them out. Winter just infuriated her. Why wouldn't he tell them more about Percy? She just knew he wasn't dead! Lord Poseidon never had another demigod child saying that none would ever live up to their older brother. He insisted that he didn't need another child or want one until he saw proof of his sons death.

Perxy watched over Thalia as Zoe stood next to him, "What now?" she asked. Percy just stood staring blankly ahead remembering the past. Eberus and Nyx had adopted him and blessed him, making him immortal. He could still feel the darkness inside him and he could not understand it. "What happened to me the first time I was here?" His mother stood in her place, black hair, swan like neck, pale as snow skin, her dress made of the same dark shade as the night she represented, "Tartarus, has tried to break your mind instead he managed to awaken something and taint it with evil. You are Winter, cold as snow, spreading destruction in the wake of evil, paving a way to new life. Winter is a season, he is balance. Born inisde a hero to counter one of the four horsemen, your power was awakened when you fell into the pit. It had morphed into what should have been an extention of you into something else. You must learn to control it."

His mother and father had spent 2 decades looking for answers only finding small pieces of fact, many unhelpful things too, until the calming nature of Zoe. She was his anchor. She was not a delicate girl that he would give the world to protect, she was a warrior in her own league. They found a type of love that made sense to them. She understood duty and sacrifice, understood his reason for fighting, supporting him in it. She was a huntress. She had lived her life, defending the innocent, and carving out justice. She needed to keep fighting as well, it was part of her as it was of him.

"Now, you follow the hunt. Make sure they are safe. I can sense something tracking them but mother calls. I must speak with her, see what she has learnt from the pit. Tartarus knows we are working against him but thanks too my father being awakened he is being kept from forming consciencness, that should buy us enough time. I believe it may be time for me to pay a visit to my aunty as well." replied Percy.

Zoe watched him disappear into a shadow and sighed. When she was brought back to life, she remembered coughing and screaming, once she remembered to breathe she was able to look around. She vividly remembered dying at her fathers hand, then nothing. It was as if she were asleep and watching her earth below her were a dream. She watched the hunters, Thalia, Lady Artemis and Percy when she was bored. She enjoyed watching him prove to her that men were not all the same, then she saw Nyx. It look her a while to figure out who she was but she was given an option, help Percy become the hero he was meant to be by keeping him sane or go back to tbe stars. She chose to help Percy. It was easy to fall inlove with him, however his mother was not pleased, afraid that if Zoe were to leave him then he would lose his anchor, but Percy was stubborn. You spend fifty years with a person and you know that they would rather die than leave your side. Their time together was so much more than the things that happened with Annabeth, they had a little less than a decade, Zoe had a century and in that time certain things were different but he understood the thing that kept her alive for 1000 years by her mistresses side, duty and sacrifice. She loved him and she was free to love him. She watched the hunters, some old, some new and they thrived under Thalia's care. She was a good replacement but she couldn't shake the feeling of danger she felt within her bones.

The hunters had entered a clearing in the middle if the woods, when Zoe realized that they were trapped. They had been concerned. All around them were monsters, hundreds of them, a hydra was blocking their escape route, while the minotaur lead cyclopes, harpies, hellhounds and empousa. The titan Hyperian was with them goading lady Artemis to fight him.

The sky immediately darkened as Thalia prepared to fight with her weapon and powers. Three of the younger girls, Selina, Sam and Emily immediately climbed up the nearest trees and positioned their bows to provide cover for their sisters. The girls were the newest and youngest recruits. They were 12 years old daughters of Hermes, Apollo and Aphrodite. Castor howled calling for his mother and pack, they appeared out of the shadows, guarding the trees that had the young hunters in them. Zoe smiled as she watch the hunt prepare to take on an enemy that seemed impossible for them to beat. The older huntresses pulled out their bows and spread out acrosses the small clearing in pairs, back to back, prepared to fight to the death. It made her proud to see them face down death with defiance. She settled into her tree and aimed her bow. She would wait and see before interfering.

 **Cliffhanger... Review and I'll update faster**

 **Edited:08/01/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: dear guest: I get the feeling that you enjoy criticising my work, I know I rushed the loyalty oath to Artemis as for the pups, eh maybe not my best idea but they come in handy. There is a reason I rushed that part and a reason why I'm using the hunt the way I am. Get some fucking patience. This chapter will be an explanation on what Percy is up too. I agree that the hunt is used as angels a lot and when I'm done here I'll do a story where their bitches for now I need them exactly where they are. Now kindly fuck off and write your own work if you think you can do better.**

 **Short chapter, review please.**

 **Chapter 5**

Percy left Zoe and reappeared in tartarus, in his mothers palace. "You called for me mother?" he asked. He watched as she walked through her palace, leading him to the throne room, "Actually Percy, your father called for you." Percy sighed, his father did not completely approve of his plan. "Son, explain to me, exactly how swearing your loyalty to that Goddess is helpful." shouted Eberus. Percy laughed, a cold humourless sound that would have brought chills to a lesser being, "I cannot swear something to the goddess that does not exist father." Eberus began cursing in a language older than the gods, "What does that even mean son? I know you feel emotions! Your mother and I have been patient. We allowed you to leave after your training, doing Ouranos knows what on earth, only giving half explanations to what you learnt about your condition, NO MORE. Explain Perseus. " Percy smiled grimly, "I will father." he said slowly.

"Winter, was supposed to an alias. It was a position, bestowed by the fates to a demigod, who could control the power and not burn up. The season represents the power, which was already linked to my powers as a son of poseidon. I control the ice (water), the snowstorms, similiar to my hurricanes, my element is water, however there is a responsibility with every season. Winter is the time that everything dies, to make way for new life. It is the time when everything is dormant. Winter can also be unforgiving and merciless. It holds no love or compassion. It kills everything in its path. Mother once said that, tartarus forced himself into my head and tainted the power I held. He tainted my position, creating an alter ego, you could call it. I not only possess the powers of the season but the season has taken on a mind of its own. I was Winter, when I spoke to the Goddess and Winter feels nothing. He only knows his duty. He holds no love, compassion or loyalty. He cannot give something he does not have. Winter broke no oath because the oath is void. You cannot give something you do not have."

Eberus and Nyx sat stunned, not knowing what in tartarus to do with that information, "Percy, what exactly does Zoe do for you? No more half truths" asked Nyx. Percy sat in the middle of the throne room lotus position, "She brings me back. Winter does not understand or have emotions but he recognises Zoe. Winter and I struggle for control when we get too angry, Zoe helps us find the balance we need to work together. Zoe brings balance to our mind, allowing us to work as we were supposed too, before tartarus awakened the power before the fates could do it." Nyx started to pace, not knowing what to say, this was dangerous. A split personality, if this was found out Zeus could use it as an act of treason, hades whatever the boy was up too on the surface was probably going to get him killed for treason. Nyx rubbed her temples, none of her other children had stressed her out like this before, so much for a demigod being easier to handle. "What have you been doing in the surface? You and Luna trained in combat until there was nothing left for us to teach you, then you disappeared to the surface. You probably had Luna find the extent of Winters powers and how she could help but that wasn't all. You have done more with your time. tell me, what else have you done?"

Percy hung his head, mothers, he could never win against them no matter his strength, "I created my own army mother. Demigods that were far away from the camp, ones that would probably never be found and parents claimed them but no satyr found them either because they ran away or were never in the same place for long, the ones that were losing hope, I made them my warriors." Nyx shook her head. What else could the boy have hidden, an alter ego, girlfriend that reminded him he was human, a gods forsaken army built probably in Alaska, and he sat there so casually, "Who else knows of this army?" asked Eberus.

Percy winced, this was not going to end well, "Hemera. She is friends with Lady Hestia, it was their idea to create another group and things just grew from there. Mother?" he trailed off looking at the absolute fury on his mothers face. "Of every goddess you could have possibly used as a patron for you warriors, you used MY SISTER." nyx ranted, "She could have killed you, then I would have declared war on her and once again night and day would be fighting at twilight. Why would you choose her Perseus? " Percy had face palmed, "You see, this why I don't tell you stuff. You freak out. I swear it was an accident but somehow I saved her demigod daughter from a monster, she and Lady Hestia got talking and its a good thing. They didn't want to go to camp, they were their own types of warriors, so Luna and I trained them. They can go to camp as well and mom common dont be mad. I know you didnt like your sister so I said nothing. I just wanted you to be happy." Nyx shook her head and tried to calm down.

"Well son, you are not tied to olympus as its errand boy and you have yohr own army. You alerted the gods to the threat and let it be known that you are an ally. Your plans are going well Percy. Any other secrets before you leave?" asked Eberus.

Percy was only half listening to his father, he could hear Luna communicating with him through the shadows in their own code. He kissed his mothers cheek and said, "No more secrets, gotta go, Luna needs help." and once again he vanished into the shadows, leaving behind his concerned parents.

Edited:08/01/2016


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am not american neither am I a professional writer. Im trying here. If you dont like the story then dont read it. Im still learning. I asked for reviews not flames. Also a lot of people say that I am rushing the story so I went back and read my work... I'll try to slow things down but I have no idea what to use as a filler, gimme any ideas or something you would like to see.**

 **Does anyone wanna beta for me? I write on a tab and I make some minor spelling errors that piss me off too.**

 **Chapter 6**

Artemis watched proudly as her hunters never once blanched from battle but she was still worried, she would lose many if her girls to this battle. The thought alone broke her heart and filled it with rage. She engaged Hyperion head on determined to win the battle quickly so that she could help her girls. She fought with her hunting knives, moving faster than the hunters could see, only forming a silver arc that pushed the titan back. Hyperion was no weak titan, with a mighty swing of his sword he sent the foddess flying into a tree, crumpling into a heap. A roar of anger was heard from her lieutenant, as she summoned a bolt of lightening that hit the titan in the middle of his chest before he could impale the goddess. The distraction was enough for the goddess to get back to her feet and once engage the titan.

The three girls in the trees sent a volley of arrows that pierced many monsters before they could get close to their sisters but they were fighting a losing battle. There were too many monsters. Thalia and Phoebe, a daughter of Ares, made an incredible team, killing everything that got near their spear or bow. The monsters had began to push the girls back slowly. A cry was heard out as Dana, a daughter of Apollo fell in battle with a spear in her stomach. The girl fell to her knees then let out her last breath. The girl that was fighting with her Ellie, daughter of Hypnos, let out a pained cry. Thalia summoned the largerest bolt of lightening she could and fried the minotaur, it crumbled into ash. The hunters fought with renewed energy, each of them craving blood for their fallen sister.

Luna watched the girl die, she was a new hunter, one that she did not know, and felt a pang in her heart. Death was inevitable. She pulley out her pure black bow and aimed, she shot the hydra eight times in the heart before it crumbled into dust. The hunters looked around stunned, the creature had not yet attacked, just prevented them from leaving, now it was dead. The hell hounds went to the fallen huntress and tossed her onto its back. They took her away from the fighting, ensuring that her body would not be trampled in the fighting. Luna continued to aim at the monsters closest to hunters but Artemis was tiring in her fight against the titan.

"Enough Hyperion, I will be your opponent. " she called as she jumped down from the branch. As she walked her cloak opened to reveal her body covered in a black leather catsuit. She had silver hunting knives strapped to her thighs, a bow slung over her back and a sword at her hip. She twisted the silver ring in her finger and it elongated into a spear. "Luna, I was wondering when you would show up. Did your lover boy finally let you out from under his thumb? " The girl laughed, "I was always here, watching, what are you really looking for titan?" The titans eyes flashed with panic, "I was looking for revenge girl." he shouted.

Hyperion attacked violently, swinging his sword in no formation, trying to cut the girl in two. She laughed as she gracefully backed away, hopping, and twirling as if she were dancing. "You just gave me all the information I needed titan. You maybe getting ready to attack but your orders do not come from the horseman. You search for a way to awaken them." she said gleefully.

While the girl fought Hyperion, Artemis was able to help her hunters fight the less powerful monsters, with the goddesses help, the numbers quickly reduced. Artemis half payed attention to what the girl said. It seemed like she was trying to get information out of the titan. As the girl moved, Artemis wished she could see her face, she moved so fluidly, she could have sworn she knew the girl. She was familiar.

Luna swung her spear like a bat, with the tip catching he titan in the eye. Once of his large hands swiped the air in front if him blindly and by luck he hit the girl. She went down hard, before she could rise he caught her by the back of her cape. The titan impaled her with his sword to her stomach. Luna laughed, as her spear went through his neck at the same time. He crumbled and she whispered, "Nyx and Eberus awaits you in tartarus."

Luna glanced down at the sword, she muttered a filthy word as she sent a message to Winter. It would take something far more powerful than a simple sword to kill her completely and she was immortal. Lady Artemis came to help the injured girl, "I can heal you." she said and moved to take out the sword. "No milday. Thank you but Winter will be here soon. Help your hunters." replied Luna. Luna watched her old friend, and mother like figure, glance at her worriedly. She missed her Lady but as she watched the hunters she knew that she was no longer needed. Her time in the hunt had passed and her best friend was in good hands. They had both walked a path together for a long time but now that path had split, she wished she knew if they would ever share their friendship again the future.

Artemis watched as the girl waited for that boy and she wished she could hunt him. The girl was bleeding to death yet she insisted on waiting on that boy. Many of the hunters, gathered to watch the mysterious girl when Artemis once again tried to help her.

"I will not wait for you to die waiting for a boy." hissed the goddess. She gripped the handle of the sword and pulled, Luna screamed and Lady Artemis went flying backwards. Winter stood in front of them again, this time with military style cargo pants, combat boots and a black muscle T shirt. He wore black sunglasses and a snarl, "What the hades to do you think you were doing? " he asked. Thalia shouted, "Our Lady was trying to help a maiden, your friend that lies there bleeding to death." Winter laughed, "Maiden? Tell me huntress where is the maiden for all I see is Luna. Do not assume that every girl you meet is as pure as your sisters. You were not helping her, you were killing her. Luna cannot be healed in a normal demigod way." Winter turned his back on Thalia, effectively dismissing her from thought and mind.

He placed his hands on the sword and shadows wrapped around it, it flickered once, twice, then disappeared from view. He sprinkled dust over the wound and it disappeared.

Luna stood up and smiled, "You were right, the horseman are waking but sonething holds them back. The monsters are taking orders from them but not all have awakened. The titans search for the cause for the first to awaken."

Winter nodded his head, "The horseman have been trying to escape for some time now. They will all wake, there is no doubt about that. We need to know why they are waking." luna nodded, "I am sorry for your loss but not all life can be saved." she told Lady Artemis.

They both disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in London, "Why are we here?" asked Zoe. "I want to take you out on a date before we head to Alaska. Its time our warriors start making a name for themselves. War will come but for now, I search for three demigods. "


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been having trouble writing this chapter.**

 **Reviews please.**

 **Chapter 7**

Zoe watched as percy laughed and played with the children in the park. He pushed a little girl on a swing and gave piggy back rides to the younger boys. Many mothers or sisters kept a close eye on the young man in jeans, playing with their children. Percy caught Zoe's eye and smiled in a way that made her breath catch. This was something that they rarely indulged in, a carefree afternoon, where Percy seemed normal, but if someone knew him as well as Zoe did, you would see the tense muscles in his shoulders or the look in his eyes, the eyes of a solider that saw battle and never properly recovered from it. Percy walked over to Zoe and took her into his arms. He sighed, this was important, grounding himself in the love he knew they shared, keeping him human.

He knew that no one would truly understand the love he had created with Zoe, it wasn't the happily ever after, ride off into the sunset that once upon a time he could have had with Annabeth. Their love was something deeper, it was forged in tartarus, where pride and ego had been stripped from them. His parents had trained them in gruesome ways. Zoe was brought back to be his anchor but they had to forge a bond first, Eberus had been merciless. He threw them into the deepest parts of the pit and left them on their own, their relationship had been forged with blood, sweat and tears. There was no heroic deeds like with Annabeth, there was only survival. They loved each other more than anything, more than his parents had expected, because they finally saw life in the same way. A warrior is born and he fights for what he believes in until he dies, no matter the cost. Death is only the beginning.

Percy took Zoe to a park bench overlooking the park. "Its been a long time since we did this." she said. Percy put his arm around her shoulders, "The last time we did this was shortly after leaving Aaron." Zoe smiled, "The pack and the hunters. Are you sure you want the two groups to meet?" Percy tugged on a strand of her hair, "I am sure. It will ease the Gods minds to have the hunt look after the pack, however those plans will not come yet. I believe we will eventually have to go back to camp but again not in the near future. We have much to work on before we reveal ourselves once again." Zoe leaned into his embrace, "You know something." she stated. Percy looked into her beautiful eyes, "I never could keep anything from you. I believe that the awakening of the seasons will awaken the horseman. Tarartus meant to awaken Winter and corrupting him was to him just a bonus, his true goal was to awaken one of the horseman." Zoe wrinkled her nose, "Why would it work like that? Why would you even think that?" Percy pulled her closer, "Balance Zoe. Everything works with a balance. Winters powers are used for good, to remove all evil and create a path for new life, destruction of evil and all that, but to keep the balance the person that the power was born to oppose will awaken. Conquest, Death, War and Famine, the four horseman. Winter has awoken in me and so has Conquest. His armies search for a way to awaken the others. I would like to find the other three seasons before Conquest finds something else to awaken his buddies." Zoe understood the balance. It was always something that would even the scales, in the two wars it was Percy that evened the scale, the reason for the balance was simple, the fight against evil can never be won but must always be fought. "Who are the other three seasons? " Percy shook his head, "I do not know and I don't know what to do about it either. If I can't find the seaons then whatever Conquest plans I plan on giving him hell for it." Zoe laughed, in other words, he was going to cause mass chaos for his enemies until he figured out a way to identify the seaons. "What now?" she asked as percy stood up. "Now we go back and rejoin our pack. We have much to do before they are ready to leave Alaska."

The group of people that Percy created called themselves Warriors. Lady Hermera, had taught them one thing, a warriors duty only ends in death. She hid them in Alaska, but their training was left to Percy. Percy found these people by accident, far away from New York, where no one would find and lead them to camp. They were on their own, surviving monsters and the elements. They fought their own battles and earned their place in the group by their skills. Lady Hestia had noticed the hope in these demigods when they found others like themselves. She gave her blessing to the group to create their home and decided to be their patron goddess, she led Aaron to other demigods once Percy left them. She was the only one who knew the truth about the hero of olympus. Percy had trained Aaron, son of Mars, and left him in charge of the group, while he attended to business in tartarus.

Aaron was sparring with Arai, daughter of Enyo, and the girl was vicious in battle. Her favourite weapon, looked like a staff but had two blades at each end, a double bladed ninja sword. She had a thin tiny body that allowed her to move with the speed of a snake. He finally managed to disarm her but she went into a full split and swept his legs out from under him. He landed hard in the floor with his dagger at her neck. They decided to call it a tie. "Is my luientent losing his touch?" said Winter walking out of the shadows. Aaron laughed, he missed his brother, Winter. The two boys man hugged as Luna and Arai caught up on what was happening so far. The rest of the pack wondered out to see their luientent speaking with a stranger. Only a handful of them recognised Winter, as they were the oldest and were there when the pack was created. "Aaron, did you find more demigods?" called Mia, daughter of Athena. "No, Winter has returned, our Alpha has returned."

Some of the younger recruits were nervous. They all knew about a powerful demigod, who started the pack with the permission of Lady Hestia and Lady Hermera, but many of them knew that he left soon after he deemed Aaron fully trained. Aaron always said that his orders were to find demigods that had been lost, abondened or searching for purpose and offer them a place in the pack but they knew nothing about this Alpha. They were unsure about letting him into their home and unsure about the way things would be done now that he had returned. "Brothers and sisters, I apologize for being gone so long but I had urgent business to attened to in tartarus. Luna and I started this group with Aaron, Arai, Sam, Felix and Thea. We created something similar to the hunt, without oaths to gods and goddesses. We did not fit in at camp because we knew of struggle, hardship and real life. We could not be kept in a tiny camp and expected to find happiness. As a son of Mars, Aaron, understood things duty and sacrifice. It means something to hold a weapon and fight for what we believed in even if were just fighting for our lives. That is why this pack was created, a family of warriors, who understood why we fight, the meaning of a warrior and not a hero. None of us are heroes we are warriors. We are survivors. I will not pretend to know you or force you to follow me, when you have followed Aaron. I have come home. We will all learn about each other and how to work together. Then we do what we do best, we fight."

 **Aaron- son of mars**

 **Sam- daughter of Iris**

 **Felix- son of Hecate**

 **Thea- daughter of Tyche**

 **Other pack members**

 **Megan- daughter of Eris**

 **Diana- daughter of Khione(twin)**

 **Dane- son of Khione (twin)**

 **Danny- son of keres (goddess of violence)**

 **Kwan- son of Bellona**

 **Paul- son of Mercury**

 **Cara- daughter of Ceres**

 **Elizabeth- daughter of Apollo**

 **Claire- daughter of Nemesis**

 **Theo- son of Eros**

 **Mia- daughter of Athena**

 **Alex- son of Hypnos**

 **Chris- son of Victoria (roman form of Nike)**

 **Michael- son of Vulcan**

 **Serena- daughter of Apollo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for the long wait. I have been updating my other stories.**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been nearly a year since winter alerted the gods to his presence, then promptly dropped off the face of the earth. Annabeth Chase was watching the ocean, remembering her love, the great Percy Jackson. Her mind was not just focused in her memories but on the recent changes. Monsters were attacking with more force, as soon as a demigod stepped out of camp, they were swarmed. Quests given to campers ending in misery until mysterious people appeared out of thin air and saved them, spreading the rumour that warriors were protecting the earth as their duty had not ended. It was something that she had never heard of existing. She had no idea who these people were or what they wanted. They just saved lives and disappeared. It was a mix of males and females that saved different campers, indicating that there was more than one. "Stop thinking so much Chase. I can see the gears in your head turning." Clarisse, daughter of Ares, immortal cabin counselor stood smirking at her. "What do you want?" asked Annabeth honestly confused. The daughter of Ares was subborn and proud. She never really changed and once Percy left, well Annabeth was never Clarisses best friend. The two girls avoided each other, the daughter of Ares solved problems with force, while the daughter of Athena used brains. They were just different. "I don't hate you Chase. Stop trying to solve all the problems that was what Prissy was for. Concentrate on what you can do. We need better battle plans or something. Use your brains to solve the problems right in front of you. Worry about everything else later. I don't wanna see more campers die. These guys just got a dose of reality. "

Annabeth watched her walk away and decided she was right. She needed to help the camp. Better defenses and traps. Amp up weapon training as well. Things went slack after a while because the war was over however it looked like war would come again. They were immortalised for this reason. To lead the camp through another war should it ever come. These campers were lazy and relaxed, much like they were before the camp realized what Luke was doing. This time, she knew where to start. She did it before and she would do it again. She was after all a hero of Olympus.

Zoe watched as Percy cleaned his nails with a knife. Many months of training with the pack, all leading up to whatever he had planned now. It was a rough few weeks, the originals in the pack immediately looked to Winter as leader but the other recruits felt like they were betraying Aaron by accepting him. There was an invisible power struggle, until Percy began to train each of them personally. Slowly but surely Percy won over the pack he needed and then began the more intense training. Hermera blessed the pack as their other patron with the ability to travel using light. A single drop of light was enough for them to travel through. Lady Hestia could not bless them in fear that Zeus would find them, she simply made their camp site a home. It took months but slowly a system was built to recognise the power and leadership. Aaron wore gold wristbands as luientent. Aari and Thea wore red capes, indicating that they were second and thrid in command. The rest wore white capes, white Aaron wore a gold cape. Winter and Luna as always wore black. They all dressed differently, usually jeans or cargo pants hiding underneath the cape, their weapons were different.

It took many months before they were ready to head to New York and once they did, they traveled in pairs or in trios. Helping demigods and tracking monsters, avoiding the hunt as well. Right now they were on the boarder of Washington, avoiding the hunt. It seemed like Zeus was trying to capture them and the hunt was failing, "Will you share the plan with me now?" asked Luna. Percy smirked at her, "I once told you that I was looking for three demigods. My parents tell me that the horsemen are trying to kill as many demigods as they can hoping to wipe out the army before the seasons awaken. I spoke to the fates." Zoe hit him in the head, "You spoke with the fates yet you didn't tell me!" Percy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the furious girl into his lap, "I was told not to tell you until the time was right. I believed now maybe the right time. The fates told me that I was to pick the seasons. Whatever Tarartus did, it messed up what the fates had planned. I carried the power of winter but he was never supposed to awaken in me, apparently my grandson was suppposed to be Winter. Tartarus has messed with fate and time, something I'm sure Kronos had a hand in. This fight was not meant to be fought by us, now the fates rush to create a new destiny. They entrusted me with the task of choosing the next seasons. Once I do, the horsemen will awaken and we will be at war. I have chosen Spring and Summer. I need to find a person strong enough to hold Autumn." Zoe ran her hands into Percys hair, "Will you awaken them?" Percy bit her finger lightly, "Not yet. All the pieces must be in place. If the horseman awaken before we have a chance to help the Gods they will launch their final attack. Conquest is waiting for me to awaken the seasons. He has a plan, before I give them the power of the seaons I must have my own plan." Zoe felt a pang of guilt, be carried so much on his own, "How can I help?" she asked. Percy ran his lips down her throat and chest, "Keep your identity hidden. Artemis is the only Goddess that we can count on to fight. We cannot lose her or the hunters. If they know of you, hades will break loose. We need everything to go smoothly, we cannot have trust and loyalty questioned. We do not have time for Artemis to throw a hissy fit because I have tainted her greatest huntress." Zoe's mind was short circuiting due to his hand movements but she understood.

"Alpha, Beta we have a problem." said Aaron. Zoe was getting redressed as Percy went outside to speak with Aaron. "The hunters captured Felix." Percy was actually speechless, "How the hades did that happen?" asked luna. Aaron rubbed the back of his head, "They set a trap. Used a monster and a younger girl. He went to save her, they ambushed him." percy started cursing in every language he knew. "Kidnap a hunter, I dont care which one or how you get her but get one. Keep her in a tent with Thea and Aari. No other males allowed inside that tent. Then we get Felix back. We're not ready to go to olympus. If I have to threaten the life of a hunter to get him back before she forces him to answer her then I will. I just need a little more time to find who I need, then if that nosey Goddess wants we can fucking have tea for all I care. I'll even introduce her to the pit if thats what it takes to curb her curiosity just get a hunter here and someone get a team ready to spring Felix if they try to double cross our switch."

Aaron, Thea and Sam watched the camp site. They tied Felix to a pole towards the end of the camp, far away from them but close enough to watch him. They seemed to be waiting for the goddess. "Thalia, where is Lady Artemis? " called phoebe. Thalia threw her hands up, "She said something about letting the council know we caught one and to wait before we talk to him." some of the hunters asked if they could go pick berries while they waited, "Theres more than one of them. What happens if they attack?" asked Thalia. Ava smiled, "We're hunters Thalia. We'll be fine. We wont even be gone long."

Aaron smiled, "Follow one of them. Make sure she doesnt make a sound." They followed the girl named Phoebe and waited. Sam put a hand over her mouth while Aaron lifted her by the waist. Once they had a good grip they light traveled back to their camp.

"What the hades do you think you're doing boy? Let me go." She screamed. Aaron laughed, "we're not gonna touch you huntress but we want our brother back. We're gonna trade you. Our brother for the hunts sister. Thea take her to your tent."

Phoebe was terrified, she would never show it or admit it but she was at the mercy of these males. She was shocked when she was shoved into a tent and there were only girls inside. They all wore capes but they were all girls. She couldn't see their face but one of them gestured for her to sit on a chair. It was large in the tent. Enchanted like the hunters. A whole house inside a 10 feet looking tent. She was pushed into a sofa and left to wait. The whole after noon the girls read books or sharpened weapons. They even did their nails but not once did a male even enter. She heard a boy knock on the door and bring in two trays of food. He never even stepped inside, just passed the trays over. "We hope to contact your goddess tomorrow and you can leave. " said one of the girls. Phoebe just stared in shock, there was nothing she could do now except wait, she did not expect to be treated so kindly.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I decided to explain what the seasons are now, its easier to understand the story better. review please. If you have any questions I will answer them.**

 **Chapter nine**

Percy hated having to contact Artemis. She would no doubt go into a rage and bitch about a male taking one of her huntresses. Then she would try to double cross them and he did not have the time to deal a prideful, annoying goddess. He had a war plan to create and honestly he had no idea who to choose as Autumn. Winter was a person, a completely insane form of power and rage that well did not know right from wrong, but the others, they would have to bond, wih the power. It would become an extension of them. Spring, was new life. It was power created to fight famine. Spring was fast as the wind, with powers over the weather. Famine was decay. He drestroyed nature, turned everything into dust. Zoe would carry the power of Spring, for Spring and Winter went hand in hand. She was his anchor and with the power of Spring, she would control his demon form.

Summer, was in a way fire. Summer was the time of peace and quiet, when nature was at peace with itself. There was no more growth, just a burning passion of life. When nature was at its strongest for it was done growing. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, would carry the power of summer. His power of the dead, would fit perfectly with the elemental power of fire that he could summon. He would fight War. A horseman, much like Ares, but without the honor of Mars. War, drew his power from chaos and pain from battle. He was bloodthirsty and brutal. He would bathe the world in the blood of the innocent, while the fire of Summer would burn him back to his grave in Tartarus.

Autumn was hard. Autumn was the time when leaves fell from the tress in preparation for Winter. It was the preparation for death and decay. The one who held the power over Autumn would fight Death. A horseman, who would rip the soul from a persons body and eat it. Autumn was the season he knew the least off. The fates told him that the power Autumn would hold, would not be physical like the others, it would be a mental power to balance the other ones. He would need a skilled, deadly fighter to hold the power and he had no idea who it could be. The person would have to face Death in the final battle.

Percy had his face in his hands, he did not have time to match wits with a stubborn sexist goddess, no matter the respect he held for her. "Percy, Serena just got back from the hunters camp. They're close to harming Felix if we dont contact them soon, we could end up carrying a body to bury. We need to get him out of there." said Zoe. Percy really did want to scream in frustration, the one thing he never expected was the hunters tricking one of his pack. He expected them to use force not stealth. Then again, they did have Thalia. It was probably her idea. Percy called for Aaron and Arai. "Arai, you will speak to the hunters. Tell them you have their sister and you want your brother back. Give them 20 minutes." he ordered.

Aari, tied up her hair and made sure the blondestrands could not be seen, then took Aarons hand. They appeared about 20 feet away from the pole that Felix was tied too. Aaron stood behing her, hands resting on his blades. "Lady Artemis, my apologies. We mean you no harm but you have forced out hand." she said. The 12 year old girl, glowed into ber 18 year old form, "What did you do to my huntress? Why am I unable to contact her?" she snarled. Aaron smirked, the goddess was no match for Lady Hermera. "Our patron hides us from your sight. We have not touched a single hair on phoebes head. We will trade your huntress for our brother. Do you agree?" The goddess gripped her bow tightly and aimed, "And if disagree?" she said. Arai laughed, "Then whatever you do to our brother we will do to your huntress. An eye for an eye Goddess." The goddess nodded slowly, "I agree." Arai smiled under her hood, not that they could see it, " she drew a line in the dirt, "In 20 minutes we will arrive back here with your huntress. They both cross that line and we leave. No body gets hurt."

Artemis watched as they disappeared into the light, wondering where they received that power. Her mind replayed the meeting again. Two strangers, wearing normal clothes, under thick capes that hid their faces, threatened her hunteress. They would pay for this. She had 20 minutes to show these demigods the reason that one does not mess with her hunters.

Percy was pleased that she agreed to the exchange but he knew that the goddess would look at it as an insult and do something stupid, so he would take the hunter, with Zoe. Zoe walked into the tent with one of her oldest friends. She and Phoebe were extremely close in the hunt, they survived centuries together, but then again, she did the same with percy in the pit. Probably longer, time was hard to explain in the pit. "Common huntress, Alpha and I are taking you back to the hunt. If your Goddess does not try to harm us, you will not be harmed." she said. Phoebe glared at her, "My lady will make you pay for this." Zoe folded her arms, "We have done to you, your goddess and the hunt exactly what they have done to us. They took our brother first. We never even harmed anyone, we helped people, but you took a part of our family from us so you will be quiet. You will keep your silly little threats to yourself because you are powerless here." she replied in a steady voice with no emotion.

Percy and Zoe appeared exactly on time, with a secret helper watching from the shadows. Phoebe was being held by the arm in a death grip by Zoe. Artemis, had Felix standing in front of her, with her bow aimed at his back. "Walk boy." she ordered. Percy nodded and Zoe let go of Phoebe. The two crossed the line but something was off. Just before they could reach Felix so they could all light travel away, a silent signal was given. Thalia summoned a huge bolt that knocked Percy 10 feet backwards and he crashed into a tree. The hunters pinned Zoe to the ground after a short struggle that zoe could not win, not by such a close range attack, with so many opponents. It was easy for her to lose her balance and her former sisters were abke to hold her down. They did not want to fight a girl. The hunters attempted to kill Felix by releasing their arrows.

A guy wearing a sea green hoodie and blue jeans stepped out of the shadows. He crashed into Felix, preventing him from becoming a pin cushion. He pulled out a black and silver bow and fired back at the hunters at an impossible speed, breaking their bows and rendering them useless. Zoe struggled even harder to get the hunters off her, when she heard Artemis cry out in rage. The boy had turned his back to get Felix and leave but Artemis grabbed Thalia's spear and threw it like a javelin. It embedded itself in the mysterious boys back. He fell to his knees before passing out cold. The Goddess smirked, then winced as she heard a cry of pain come from the mysterious girl. She began sobbing uncontrollably, and she shouted out, "ALPHA." The male that she believed dead when blasted by the bolt, stood up calmly. He took a look at the boy that she had attempted to kill and he too screamed, in fury. He clutched his head as if he were in pain, and for the first time in a long time, Lady Artemis knew terror.

Percy felt the demon break out and he hoped to Nyx that zoe would stop him because he gave in to the rage. His eyes tuned into black souless pits, no pupil no iris, just black. His hair went snow white and he grew fangs from his canines and talons from his nails. He kneeled over in pain and pushed outwards, as two 15 feet long black wings pushed themselves out of his back. He winced as he heard his flesh tear to allow them out, then everything went grey. He flew towards the goddess intending on ripping out her eyes, when she attempted to defend herself. Percy stared into her silver eyes and the goddesses body began to grow cold. The hunters watched in horror as the monster literally froze their lady. Her skin paled until she looked as white as snow and her lips blue. "ENOUGH." shouted the girl. She managed to break free once the hunters were distracted. "Hes still breathing my love. We can save him." she soothed him. The monster went to her side and lifted up the dying boy. The girl snarled to the goddess, "You dishonoured your word after you took my brother from me. Now you attempt to murder my son. The war will come Goddess and the pack will not help. You will beg forgiveness for what you have done or I will sit back with my husband and child and watch Olympus fall."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:I hate those stories where couples are together for ages and they have no kids and I thought it would be a nice plot twist for Percy and Zoe to have a kid.**

Chapter 10

The hunters had called for Lord Apollo to heal his twin. The god then spent half an hour promising to death to the person that did this to his little sister. Apollo summoned a council meeting the moment Artemis woke up. She sat in her throne, in her 18 year old form, with a blanket wrapped around her. She was still so cold. Lord Zeus arrived in a flash of lightening and began the meeting, "Artemis, tell the council what you have found." The Goddesses eyes flashed with anger at her humiliation, then she began, "We were hunting the group of people who have been helping demigods recently, when we managed to capture one. The pack as they call themselves, kidnapped one of my hunters in return. They agreed that if I gave them back their brother, they would release my huntress. We were attacked during the exchange and the one called Alpha changed into a beast and turned my blood to ice. He literally froze me from the inside out. They are dangerous. I believe that they are being led by a monster. I believe that they are enemies to Olympus." she concluded.

A silence was heard, each God hoped that the pack would be able to help in the war, and it seemed that they were wrong, until a roaring came from the hearth. The 8 year old little girl tbat usually sat there, turned into a 28 year old woman, her eyes a blaze with anger. "How dare you say such a thing neice? I have watched as you drew more and more into the world of your hate but I will not allow you to make more enemies. Why do you not tell the council of how you lied during a peaceful exchange? How you shot a boy when his back was turned? How his mother raged at you for dishonouring your word? This is your doing and yours alone. If you had not taken from their family they would have not taken from yours. Any mother would sooner set the world on fire before allowing harm to come to their child. I will not allow you sexist, prideful, arrogant goddess to doom my family because you were scared of their leader."

Artemis cowered in her throne, no one ever angered the eldest child of Rhea and Kronos. Her powers were stronger than any of theirs. "Is this true Artemis? Did you attempt to murder one of the boys in that group?" Artemis nodded her head silently. Zeus exploded, "Those were not your orders or your decision to make Artemis. I will see you punished for this. Do you forget that we have a war coming? You might not have children who fight in your name but we do. I will gather every ally I can find because this war has not started yet and many of our children are dying already. You will fix this or I will disband that hunt of yours and find you a husband. Maybe if you had children of your own you would understand what its like to keep sending them into war."

The Gods flashed out, leaving a miserable Artemis in her throne, "I did not scold you to embarrass you child. I did it because you are losing your way." said a kind voice. Lady Hestia, once again, in her child form patted a seat next to her by the hearth. "You are losing hope since Percy went into tartarus. He was the one man who led you to believe there was hope in mankind and you watched war break him down. You cannot hold your hunters above others Artemis. They are a skilled group, however, they are not perfect. You preach gender equality but that means that there is no greater sex. Remember my words before you push someone too far and Zeus is forced to marry you off."

Meanwhile, Annabeth, was drawing up new defenses around the camp. Reyna sat with her, helping her strengthen certain strategies with roman techniques. Although, the two camps worked well together, there had never been a war, where they had time to prepare defenses together. Now, with a few roman formations as well as greek ones, it was a stronger defense. "Annabeth, I have to know, why have you asked satyrs to bring in children younger? Do you really think they could fight?" Annabeth looked shocked, the two girls might not be the best friends because of their history or just their personalities but they were better than Clarisse. They both built up a respect for each other and were able to work well together, "Hades No Reyna. We got the whole war is coming soon speech a year ago but the thing is, theres a lot more demigods out there even though most of them are young. If we can teach them healing instead of fighting then older campers can fight while younger ones heal. The last time war came, it took about 5 years for the actual battle, its better we get and start training as many as possible now. If they're younger than 13 then healing if they want to fight after that its their choice." Reyna nodded at her logic, "You're trying to build up our numbers. The young are usually taught healing first before they take on the harder training exercises. Its also better to train someone young then have a 17 year old with a sword and two weeks training." The two girls walked out when they heard people calling to see the newly claimed demigods.

There was a son of Apollo, daughter of Hermes, son of Hecate and a boy wearing a sea green hood that hid his face. No one had claimed him. Chiron walked to the boy, "Don't worry my boy, I'm sure you'll be claimed at the camp fire." The boy just sighed, "I am not a demigod, I am a legacy. I know my parents and grandparents, although I do not think they know of me." he replied. The boy took down his hood, he had inky black hair and it was straight. He had a tan and sea green eyes but they were dark as if it were mixed with volcanic black, he had high cheekbones giving him a regal look, the boy looked exactly like Percy but someone else too. She just couldn't put her finger on who else, he reminded her off, almost as if she had seen the person from a dream. "My name is Christopher Jackson, son of Percy Jackson, grandson of Poseidon." Annabeths mind went blank, blood roared in her ears, and she shouted, "LIES." The boy shook his head, "My father warned me that you would say that. Im sorry that you're hurt Annabeth but he didn't mean to hurt you. I just kind of happened and as for my mother, no I will not say her name. My father told me of a war coming, and he is busy with something else at the moment he sent me to help where I could. I am semi immortal Chiron before you ask. He pulled a dagger from his boot and cut his palm. Ichor flowed out. I have immortality like the hunters, I was blessed by who I cannot say either. My secrets will be told when my father returns, which should be soon, hopefully."

The talking and gossip flowed in camp for days but slowly, Chris showed his progress. He was an excellent swordsman, better than any if the campers. He began to spar with many of them, teaching them, even the younger ones. He would often be found shooting arrows as well, with accuracy that rivaled the Apollo campers. He made a few friends with the children of Zeus and Hades. Without the pact there were two demigod children of Hades and two of Zeus. The campers had been having a hard time controling their powers until he came about. He spent hours helping them, doing only Zeus knew what. Annabeth watched him carefully, trying and failing to guess his mother because she just knew that she met the mother before. He looked too familiar for her not to have met her. It broke Annabeths heart all over again. She hoped that one day percy would come back, amd they would be happy again but the wise part of her knew that one decade together vs the decades away, they were just too different people. Her seaweed brain died a long time ago.

The hunters had come to camp for a few days just to check for any new recruits. They did it every year. A quick visit to ensure that there was no maiden that wanted to join but they missed the opportunity because the hunters could not be found. Artemis watched the training and was about to leave when she saw that green hoodie again. She immediately ran and caught the boy by the arm. "YOU. You were the one that attacked my hunters." The boy just laughed, "Look Lady Artemis, I dont know what you're talking about but I'm Chris, Christopher Jackson, son of Percy Jackson." He pulled away from the goddess only to be glared at by her hunters. He just smiled, help up his hands in a I surrender gesture and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Thalia and Artemis.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:I am so sorry for the long wait but I had a little writers block. Review please.**

 **Chapter 11**

Zoe appeared in the camp with Felix. Serena and Elizabeth, daughters of Apollo immediately started to fuss over Chris. Zoe wanted to stay with her son but she knew that she was needed with Percy before he could destroy everything and everyone in his way. Zoe calmly entered her tent with Percy and set to work calming him down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his wings encircled her body. "Mate." he growled out. Zoe bared her neck to him as if he were an animal, although this part of him did run on animal instinct. His claws ripped through her cape and clothes to bare flesh. She offered no resistance as he checked the mark on her neck. It looked like a tribal tattoo that covered the left hand side of her neck going towards her back. He had the exact same tattoo. Mate markings.

Percy took her at least 3 times that night before his claws and wings disappeared. The next morning they went straight to their son. Serena had spent hours making sure he would survive, knowing that Alpha would tear down Olypmus if he died. "Hey dad. Hey mom." he greeted happily. Zoe rushed to her sons side, smothering him in her hug. "Hades mom, calm down. Im fine." she galred at him, "Don't tell me not to fuss over you Christopher Jackson. You could have been killed." she said miserably. Percy was trying really hard not laugh at the look of misery his son was shooting him.

Chris had been an accident. About 65 years ago in tartarus, where it could have been 3 centuries that passed instead, time was weird there. Time moved faster in there, anyway Percy got Zoe pregnant. They both agreed to get married, not that wearing a ring would change much for them. They already lived like they were married. After he was born, Percy had trouble controling himself. Nyx and Eberus raised him, with Zoe, while Percy visited. When his son was 10 years old, Percy was finally able to control himself, he began to teach his son how to fight. Their relationship had been rocky and hard to understand but eventually they respected each other. The family spent some much needed time together before Percy could announce his plans.

"Its time for the next step isnt it?" asked Zoe. Percy nodded, "I believe the campers need extra help to train. The pack cannot go there yet, first we have to earn their trust. The pack will get captured by Lady Artemis, while Chris goes to camp half blood. They need to know that Percy Jackson will return while. The pack earn the respect of the Gods on their own." Zoe nodded, "I thought as much you wouldsay that. So whats the plan on getting captured?" she asked.

The pack trailed the hunters, Percy could hear Thalia and Artemis argue about he boy who claimed to be Percys son. Thalia just scrowled, "I want to know where he is, its been one hundred years and all I know is that he found a girl to knock up after breaking my best friends heart." Artemis said nothing. The pack trailed them for a day before they were once again ambushed by a small army of monsters. This time they came at them with no mercy.

Percy was shocked, he never thought that they would be so desperate to take out the hunters that they would send such a force. Hydra, cyclops, empousai, hellhounds,and so many more. The hunters would never survive this. He watched as the hunters stood back to back firing arrows with the goddess but even they could see it was no use. "Diana, Dane make an ice storm. Nothing too serious just enough to cause confusion. The Khione twins immediately glowed icy white as the winds picked up.

Artemis watched shocked as the winds caused enough confusion for her hunters to take out their knives and cut down everything in their path. Then she heard it, someone calling and giving orders, "Cara, wrap everything up in vines. I want a forest. Paul, Aaron lead the attack."

The combined effort of the pack and hunters ended the battle without any losses but there were injuries. Thea lay on the ground with broken legs from where a cyclops stepped on her. Serena immediately tried to heal her but the girl was unresponsive. "My brother can heal her if you go to Olympus." said Artemis.

Percy glared at her, "If you attack again goddess I will kill every single one of your hunters. Make no mistake if my son died I would have destroyed your hunt." Artemis paled, she had come very close to making a very big mistake. she could feel the power coming off the boy. He was more powerful than her father.

The boy, Alpha and his wife, beta, stood in the middle of the throne room, waiting for the council.

Once the council flashed Zeus addressed the boy, "Who are you child and why do you hide your face?" Percy smirked, "I am the leader of the pack, known as Alpha. I was cursed by someone powerful amd my wife keeps me from hurting people. The pack are a group of demi gods that were lost. They are fighters, ones could not lose the need to battle. We are family. We travel together and kill monsters. My face doesn't matter. The pack will help in the war since Artemis did not kill my son."

No one knew what to say to that, Apollo spoke up, "Everything you said is true, but how can we trust you?" The girl spoke up, "we have not given you a reason not too. We only defended what was ours." Zeus nodded, "Then you will travel with the hunters. Its simple, Artemis can determine if they are true allies and this is her punishment. She will learn not to cross the line and if you harm them for no reason I will marry you off. If they harm you I will strick them down. Council dismissed."

Edited 03/02/2016


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Artemis will not be paired with Percy and as for Chris review who you want him to end up with coz I have no idea. Review please.**

 **Chapter 12**

The pack and hunters had been traveling together for three days. Percy was pissed off already. These girls were bitches in the strongest sense, preaching their gender equality bullshit and acting as if men were inferior to them. It grated on his nerves. The goddess kept her word and stayed away from them, he knew she observed them. One night they made their camp fire near the hunters, close enough for them to hear and see them but not far away enough for them not to bitch at the pack. Percy watched as Thea tugged her cape. Many of them were tired of hiding their identities. It didnt serve much purpose he assumed and watched while longer until he made his decision.

"You dont have to hide behind the capes anymore. Its not like we need to be hidden anymore." he called. Aaron was the first person to get rid of his cape, "Finally! I hate wearing that thing for days." he cried. He watched amused as his pack showed their faces for the first time. Theo took his cape off and smirked at Thea. The poor girl blushed brightly when met with his bare chest. Theo had unusually long hair for a male, used to hide the scars he carried on his back. He threw a berry at her and moved to go to his tent when they heard the hunters.

"What does that boy think hes doing? No male is allowed to prance around our camp like that." snarled a hunter. Percy rolled his eyes as did many of his pack members. Theo just laughed, "Chill, I was headed to my tent. Thea common, your turn." he said.

The hunters were disgusted. Artemis arrived to her camp with the site of Darla pulling her bow, "We protect maidens you horrible boy. Leave her alone." The pack burst into laughter while Theo just raised an eyebrow. He turned his back on the hunters who were joined by fellow sisters. The three girls fired their bow at the boy, at the same time Thea threw the pin that kept her hair up. The disguised weapon broke through all three arrows before they hit him.

Percy yelled in anger, "Artemis, control your hunters before I kill them." Artemis appeared before her girls, "They were defending a maiden. Your pack has no right to walk around half dressed. Percy growled, "You stupid prideful bitch. This is my pack. I don't tell you how to run your hunt so you do not tell me what to do about my pack. This is our side of the camp. Tell your hunters to keep to themselves. We have no maiden rule. Most of these girls arent even maidens. They are allowed to find love, or just fuck for the sake of it and you and your hunters can do nothing about it."

Artemis flushed red in anger. She punched him the gut and he wasn't even fazed. Percy punched her in the stomach then gave a round house kick to her face. The goddess crumpled to the ground holding her split lip. She got up and fired arrows at him, which he cut down with a black sword. He cut through her bow and she switched to hunting knives. The two leaders fought on ignoring the shocked looks of the hunters and pack.

Paul yawned, "How long do you think until her gets annoyed and finishes this? We got stuff to do." The hunters glared at him. Thalia couldn't help but respond, "Our lady is a goddess. She will beat a demigod." The hunters watched the pack laugh and many grinded their teeth in anger.

Percy finally got fed up and disarmed the goddess. He kicked her in the stomach and pressed his foot down on her back, "I win." he stated. Percy turned to leave and was shocked when Artemis summoned a bow and attempted to shoot him. He ducked the arrow and picked the goddess up by her neck amd slammed her into a tree, "I am not someone you want to fuck with goddess. Interfere in my pack again and I will kill someone in your hunt. Know your place goddess because I am not a servant to Olypmus. My pack and I have a score to settle in this war so we will play nice but cross us and I will spill blood. Try your shit again and I will start taking lives. Do NOT fuck with me again."

He left the goddess crumpled against the tree. "Kwan, Paul and Claire you three with me tonight. Lets go. Theo get a fucking shirt and try not to corrupt the little virgin angels anymore. I dont need another bitch fit from a sexist goddess."

The hunters watched in anger at the disrespect shown to them and their goddess. Sara, Dia and Ava were ready for revenge. They would show the pack their place, they got a couple of the older hunters who wanted revenge and watched the pack. They heard someone tell Alex, that it was his turn to get the firewood and they followed him. The girls took him by surprised, stripping him of his weapons and tying him to the tree. They then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He was left with 8 broken fingers, a broken leg, torn ligaments in his shoulders amd a black eye with a broken nose. He was found in the morning by Serena. Her scream brought the pack running.

Zoe was more pissed than anything at that moment. She was so angry she didnt even care that this was the hunt, her former family, but Alex, well he wasn't the strongest of them. He was more of a medic who soothed his brothers and sisters. Alex was protected viciously in the pack. They found him as a child and as a child of Hypnos, he just wasn't a warrior, but his skills of soothing and medical advice was useful. He helped cure the pack of nightmares that caused insomnia and pain. The pack took him in and refused to let him go, he was protected so viciously that the pack was ready to kill every hunter in the camp and Zoe wanted to let them. They had nearly killed him, he was so close to death Serena and Elizabeth were still making sure nothing else was wrong with him.

Percys rage was easily seen when he walked into camp. Alex had managed to tear a piece of someones uniform and he had proof of the hunters. Someone would die today. The darkness in his blood called for it and Percy would indulge today. The hunters would learn who they were crossing today.

He strode into the hunters camp with Zoe behind him, "Artemis!" he screamed. The whole hunt came running at his scream. "What now Alpha?" she asked. Artemis could feel rage coming from the boy. Alpha lowered his hood and they all stood stunned. Percy jackson stood there like he never left. Then he threw a pjece of her hunters clothes at her feet. "That was found in the hands of Alex son of Hypnos. He has 8 broken fingers, broken leg, nose, black eye and torn ligaments. I warned you goddess. I beat you before and your hunters didn't listen. Now you will pay."

Percy looked at Thalia, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Eberus and Nyx, also known as Winter. I am the Alpha of the pack and your hunters harmed my weakest. Aelx was a medic who made sure that none suffered from insomia. He can't really battle but he is protected viciously and your hunters will pay. I warned you three times, now I will spill blood."

As he spoke his eyes turned liquid silver and his tan faded, he looked like Winter again. He picked up the youngest recruit I had. Emily, daughter of Athena, she was 13 years old. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a tree. The hunters drew their bows but shadows wrapped around our arms and legs. He held us in place. "You are to them what Alex was to me and my pack, scream all you want. I do not care." He broke 8 of her fingers while she screamed, when the hunters responsible cried out in anger he broke her leg then they started begging. Percy ignored them, he watched her fight and struggle as he gave her wounds that would mirror Alex.

"There little one, now you look like Alex." He stared at Artemis, "An eye for an eye goddess." Percy started to walk away but Zoe spoke, "My love, you promised Artemis that you would spill blood." she said. Percy nodded and cut deeply into the girls cheek. "Everytime you hunters want to attack my pack I want you to look at her face and remember what I did, because I will do it again. Come after whats mine and I come after whats yours. Alex stayed all night like that. Lets hope she survives the day too. The shadows will disappear at nightfall. You know who I am, I am the most powerful demigod who ever walked the earth, you can try pissing me off again and I will just kill you all next time."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I was wondering if I should have Percy kill a hunter? Any ideas?**

 **Chapter 13**

The council room was in chaos. Artemis had summoned her brother the minute the shadows had disappeared. She couldn't even look at her hunters. Ava tried to apologise to Artemis but she was met with cold glare. Emily was very near death and it broke her heart. She knew that this was the same position her hunters had left that boy in and she couldn't even be angry. The truth was she had been warned and beaten in honourable combat. Thalia looked close to tears and didn't even look at her sisters. Percy Jackson was like her own blood. The hunters had been warned and they disobeyed. They had nearly killed theirnown sister because of their pride.

Artemis sat on her throne and said, "I know the identity of the pack leader." Gasps were heard throughout the room. "Well daughter, tell us." commanded Zeus. Artemis looked at Poseidon, "It is Percy Jackson father. He revealed his identity after my hunters harmed a pack member. He tied up a daughter of Athena and gave her wounds to mirror what my hunters did to his own member. She is near death."

Athena raged, "How dare that sea spawn touch one of my daughter after what he did to Annabeth." she screamed. A cold laughter filled the air as Percy stepped out of the shadows, "Athena, I think that I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus (twice), retriever of the lightening bolt, defeater of Ares, medusea and thousands of other monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, survivor of circe, the sea of monsters, bearer of the sky, saviour of Artemis, wonderer of the labyrinth, finder of Pan, defeater of titans, Bane of Kronos, defeater of giants, survivor of tartarus and bane of Gaia. I am now the adopted son of Nyx and Eberus, vessel of Winter.

I think that you do not want to fuck with me, my wife, pack or plans or I will let Olympus fall. As for Artemis you were fucking warned. Anybody got any real questions that are not a waste of my time?" he stated.

The Gods were shocked at the amount of power coming off the boy, it was not a good idea not to make an enemy of him, "Where have you been Percy?" asked Poseidon. Percy smiled for the first time, "In tartarus, on earth, in Alaska, lots of places. You should see your grandson dad, I think you'll like him." Poseidon beamed at his son, he still cared for him.

"Who is your wife Percy? Shes still hiding." pouted Aphrodite. Percy chuckled, "She likes to be called Luna. No you can't see her face. Not yet time for you to know."

"What are your plans Percy?" asked Hermes.

"I'm currently searching for something. When I find it, the war will start full on. I will stay with Artemis and her hunters until I am sure they won't be killed."

Artemis glared at him, "What makes you think you are welcome boy?" Percy laughed, "Get off your damn high horse. I saved you when I was 14 and I have beaten you in combat already. You don't scare me. I lived for centuries in tartarus, you are just a pest to me compared to what I've faced. I can leave you alone and let your hunt be taken out from the war but I need your little virgin angels. They may be a pain in the ass, but they are capable fighters, the horsemen will have a more powerful army than Gaia and I would like Olympus to be standing after the war. In short, I am not asking for your permission." he stated.

Zoe rolled her eyes under her hood, she couldn't understand why they were all so blinded. This type of bull shit would only get them killed. "Percy, Serena says Alex is finally out of danger but they had to induce a coma." she called. The gods looked at her shocked, that she spoke. "I may hide my face but I do have duties of my own. I am able to keep in constant contact with the pack. Percy needs to know whats happening at all times and well, Winter keeps his mind to busy to keep the links set up." she said.

"Percy, what is Winter? You keep refering to it." asked Athena. Percy sighed, it would be a good time to tell them, "It was the reason I left Annabeth and went back to tartarus. Something hapoened in there that made me numb to emotions. It changed me, made me dangerous, I craved battle. When I went down there, nyx and eberus, gave me a form to contain the demon that my mind created. Similar to how you have your roman forms, I have a demon form, that I named Winter. He feels no emotion, just knows one thing, an eye for an eye." As he spoke the tan faded and his eyes went liquid silver, "This is the first step in me becoming Winter, the numb emotions, where all he knows is battle, revenge, and tactics. Every move made in this form has purpose, a purpose that would end up in a battle. Artemis saw my full demon form, where I kill everything in sight, which was brought out my anger when she tried to kill my son."

Athena sat shocked, she had never heard of such a thing. "So all you are gonna do is keep the hunt from being killed off? Will you not return to camp?" asked Athena. Zoe answered that question, "We will go to camp if we are needed. Eventually Lady Artemis will take her hunters there, when the monster attacks become too much. The campers will have to learn who the pack is. We will after all fight with them. When we get there and meet up with our son, my identity will be revealed as well."

The council noticed that Percy had barely moved after he spoke, "Is something wrong with my son?" asked Poseidon. Zoe smiled to herself, it was wonderful knowing that the sea god still loved his son, "He is speaking with his hell hounds. He is their lord. Many follow his orders but some have become feral. Too much time has passed since they had a king that they no longer understand his call. His hounds are being used as spies in different parts of New York. He is doing a check on them." she answered.

Percy stopped cut the connection and opened his sea green eyes again, he was back to normal. "If those are all your questions, then I advise you not to tell anyone of the pack. We will be revealed when we reach the camp." The couple disappeared and soon after the council was dismissed.

Thalia was watching the hunters, Ava looked miserable. She never knew that her actions would lead to one of her innocent sisters being harmed so badly. The hunters sat silently as they heard two girls re break the boys bones so it would set properly. They sat in silence as they listened to his screams of pain for hours. She never meant for that to happen, she had just been so blinded by rage.

Hours later Percy returned with his wife and went to check on the boy they had injured. The hunters watched as Thalia walked slowly to him, "Percy? Cousin?" she called. Percy stared at her with cold eyes, "What do you want hunter?" he said. Thalia began to cry, "Percy please. I didn't know it was you. I didn't even help them. I didn't know they would do that. Please cousin, its been 100 years. I missed you." Percy sighed, "I missed you too Thalia but remember I kept you safe. I always have and I always will but I will not apologise for the hunter. Understand something cousin, if this happens again, I will kill your sisters and the council can do nothing to stop me." and he walked away shouting for Aaron.

Thalia watched in silence as the man she considered her brother walked away. He was so different from the boy she had once known but then again she couldnt bare to resent what he had become. If the pack had done what they did, she would have done the same thing. Taken from them what they had taken from her. Percy had always been powerful, now he just used it to his advantage. He was no longer modest about his accomplishments. The hunters would have to wait for their Lady to return but she had a bad feeling that the hunt was not going to get away with anything for much longer, after all any one that went up against Percy Jackson, fell to his sword. She just prayed that her sisters would stop pushing him.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I love reading reviews it makes me happy to know what people think about my story but seriously... I really wanna know what my readers think, should Percy kill a hunter?**

 **Chapter 14**

Chris had gone from being annoyed to being down right pissed off. The campers refused to stop asking questions and it was starting to drive him insane, by the time his parents got here he might be as crazy as his dad. His eyes widened at that thought, oh Hades NO. That would be a whole new level of fucked up and he still had a lot of living to do before he could even think about going that bat shit crazy. His problem was a certain daughter of Athena, who refused to stop watching him. The questions he could ignore, the taunts he could endure then beat up those who thought he was a newbie demigod but the way she watched him. It reminded him of a vulture circling her prey. It was driving him crazy.

Annabeth noticed the differences the boy had from Percy. His eyes were darker green, not exactly like the sea, more like green mixed with volcanic ash and they did not show as many emotions. His hair wasn't as unruly, and it was many different shades of black instead of inky black. His skin was more copper than tan, the way he carried himself reminded her of someone, a girl and it was driving her nuts that she couldn't remember who.

Chris sat on the beach next to Julian son of Zeus. Hayden was a son of Hades and the two boys had hated each other. He showed the boys how to get past their parents problems and work together and they made a devastating team. Julian was better at wind control, while Hayden could use his powers over earth better than any other son of Hades. With the two of them controling earth and air they packed quiet a punch. Their sisters Anna daughter of Zeus and Sara daughter of Hades were quick and vicious. The daughter of Zeus had better control over electricity while her cousin could do amazing things with the shadows.

He taught them the value of being family. They each honed their skills for the purpose of protecting their new found family. It was more than just suriving that war and more about giving the demigod something to fight for, that was the reason his father had been so powerful because he had something worth fighting for. It had been the first lesson he had been taught.

He saw Reyna watching him and moved to speak with her, "You seem restless." he commented. She smiled at him, "You remind me of your father but your eyes, they remind me of someone. A girl I met when I first ended up in rome." Chris just smirked, "My mothers identity is something many would never believe, a kind of you need to see it to believe it deal. I have never lied to you." Reyna just nodded her head, "I know."

Annabeth watched them together. She felt a sense of dejavu, at first glance it looked like Percy was with Reyna and she felt a stab of jealousy. An unknown woman, had married the one man she could never forget. It broke her heart every day to see him and know that he was Percys son. The son she had once dreamed of having with him. Fate had been cruel to her, she cursed Aphrodite as she walked away from them.

Supper had a light and happy atmosphere for the first time in a long while, no demigods that died in two weeks and everyone felt the need to celebrate. Monster attacks still increased but with the training they were getting from Chris, less died until the numbers they had been sending became to little to cause death, injuries yes, but no deaths. Poseidon had claimed Chris a few days ago and everyone was curious to why. Chris had no answer and assumed his grandfather had finally found out about him which meant they knew his father was alive. Chris frowned, that wasn't a good thing. His father was not so sure it would be a good idea to let the council know he was alive yet. He wanted to find one more demigod first, it meant his father felt he had no choice.

He sat at the Poseidon table alone thinking about everything until he realized that the camp was silent. He looked up from his plate to see an Iris message open and his father glaring a hole into his head. He was in his normal form, with sea green eyes and was wearing a black muscle t shirt. It was obvious that his father had been trying to get his attention. Chris blushed, "Oh errrrrr, sorry dad, was thinking. Whats up?" he said. Percy just sighed, "Your mother has been poisoned." Chris felt the blood drain from his face, "Father, are you well?" he asked carefully. Percy rolled his eyes, "I said poisoned not dead. I warned the Gods not to fuck with me now they will pay. Leave the camp immediately. " and with that said the IM disappeared.

Chris just sighed, he should have known someone would fuck with his dad and push to far and now, he would probably slaughter everyone who stood against his family. He looked at Reyna and smiled grimly, "Gotta go." and he disappeared in a shadow.

Annabeh watched in shocked as the IM appeared before him. It opened to reveal Percy, her Percy. His hair was shorter and he had more muscle but it was him she knew it. She watched as a frown formed on his sons face and he never looked up from his plate. The immortal councilors knew him, they stared in silence, too shocked to move. Piper had Jasons hand in a death grip, Nico and Will sat in stunned silence, Hazel buried her head in Franks chest and silently cried, Leo and Calypso just stared, Katie and Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris all their friends from different tables stared. Annabeth breathed out the word that everyone was thinking, "Percy." The rest of the camp watched in wonder about the legendary demigod, waiting for him to speak.

It had all taken a moment for them to take it in before Percy started to call his sons name, but he didnt appear to hear him, Percy sighed, crossed his arms and glared until the boy looked up. His voice had been so cold that it gave Annabeth shivers down her spine. Once Chris left she prayed to her mother to explain what just happened and in a rare moment it seemed like Zeus agreed to inform their children of what was going wrong.

The sky rumbled in answer to her prayers as Athena flashed down to the campers, they bowed as one and then she spoke, "Annabeth the council heard your and everyone elses questions so we will give you a brief overview of what has happened, Percy and his wife, were traveling with others. They called themselves a pack amd were helping us in the war. To make sure of their loyalties, they were to travel with the hunters of Artemis. Unfortunately the girls had less patience for the boys in the pack and ignored Percys warnings. They attacked a member of the pack and left him near dead. In retaliation, Percy did the same to a hunter, now they go against his warnings and poisoned his wife. He has withdrawn his help from the war. There is still much happening at the hunters camp. We hope that his son will calm his rage." and she flashed out, leaving the camp stunned.

The next morning, Chris had walked into the room like nothing had happened. "My parents and pack will accompany the hunt to the camp in a few days. He will not with draw his aid but I was told to tell his old friends this, Percy Jackson died in tartarus. The person you will meet will be similar to him but he has changed. Many of you will not approve of what he has become and he will not care. Do not expect the person you remember to return because it will only disappoint you." with that said, Chris went back to his grandfathers cabin, intent on getting some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm kinda sad that no one reviewed about the hunter question but I'm feeling evil, so someone's gonna die... Hahaha**

 **Chapter 15**

Percy spent the night at Alexs side thinking, he wasn't sure that he would find who he was looking for his way. He cursed realising that the hunters bitterness was running to deep. None of them would be able to handle the power of Autumn, whatever that power would be. He hoped that someone trained by a goddess would be able to be the last vessel. Percy sighed, he would have to hope that the camp would have the person he needed.

Ava was going crazy. Emily had been healed by Apollo but the wound in her cheek was so deep that the scar refused to go away. She couldn't bare to look at her sister. She was in the forest and was supposed to be hunting for dinner but she just couldn't bring herself to concentrate. She called for Darla to finish hunting and said she would do the dishes after supper herself if she could just have a few minutes alone. Darla agreed to swap duites for the day.

Ava found herself staring at a fire lily. It was a beautiful yellow and red flower that could be used as a poison. All she had to do was break it up in some food and it would kill someone, someone like Beta, she thought. It was that bitch that was so in love with that monster and told him to spill Emilys blood. She deserved to die, she was a disgrace for loving such a monster, she even fucked that boy and had a son. She would have proper revenge. He told her that everytime she looked at Emilys face she would remember what she had done, so everytime he looked for his wife, he should remember who he crossed. The hunters of Artemis were not to be crossed. They were the best demigods, not a bunch of freaks. She carefully wrapped the flowers in some cloth, making sure not to touch the stems as she smiled grimly. He would know pain. Percy Jackson was nothing but a fraud, a killer. He was just a dumb boy who got lucky. She would take the only thing he really cared about, his bitch wife.

Theo had done a really stupid thing he pissed off his father Eros. No one knew exactly what he said to his father but it was after he joined the pack and it had severe consequences. He grew his hair to his waist to hide it but his family knew better than to ask. He had 4 claw marks running down his back that he needed to be stitched up when he angered his dad so his dad cursed him for the wound to always open, every 2 or 3 weeks, it would open and had to be re stitched until they ripped open ( **it looks like those puppets with their mouth sewn closed. Like the cottin X thingy)**

It was a painful process but his family took turns helping him out. If Serena and Elizabeth were busy Thea or Arai would take turns doing it for him. He had learnt to live with the pain.

When Ava walked back into the camp she saw that boy once again with a different girl, "Arai where are you going? " called someone. The girl that was with Theo turned towards the voice, "Its my turn Aaron." she answered. Ava growled as she watched the boy lead a different girl into his tent. Unfortunately, his tent was a few feet away from where she came out of the forest so she had to pass it for reach her side of camp. As she walked pass she heard, "Cummon Theo take it off." Ava snarled as she heard laugher coming from some of the pack members that saw her.

Ava spent the rest of the night wondering how to get the plant into the girls food. She was the only one still wearing a cape. Ava was watching their camp from a tree but instead of hiding in it, she lounged on the lower branches making it look like she was just relaxing. The best way to hide is in plain sight. She watched them sacrifice a whole deer, that they hunted, cleaned and cut up into pieces, they burnt it all and a platte of food appeared in a flash of flames, Lady Hestia was one of their patrons. One of the girls took a plate of food and covered it with a piece of cloth, it was on the table just a few feet away from her, if she jumped down and emptied the crushed flower mixed with hydra venom onto the food as she walked pass, she would be able to make it look innocent. She made sure that the mixture would kill a semi immortal.

She wasn't sure who the food was for but she was mad enough that anyone would do. She just hoped she was right and it was Beta. She was able to lace the food was no one was looking then disappeared into the camp.

Percy knew that Aaron would hunt and sacrifice to lady Hestia, then she provided them with their meals. He told Aaron to get a plate for Luna. He had already eaten. He sat with Alex while Luna ate her pasta with him. They were in silence, both lost in thought as she ate. Luna finished her supper and sat in Percys lap, "Relax my love, please. You need to calm yourself." she said. Luna leaned in for a kiss but her body felt weird, she was hot and her stomach reacted violently to her pasta. She vomited on the floor before passing out cold in Percys arms.

Percy reacted quickly, "Serena" he screamed. The hunt, including Thalia and Artemis went running outside to see the pack gathered outside one of the tents. "Whats with all the noise?" asked Thalia. Arai was pissed off, "You bitches should start running. Some one poisoned Luna, which means that Alphas gonna kill you all. You crossed the line." she ranted. Artemis stared at them, "None of my hunters would be so foolish. " she stated calmly. The pack members just ignored them, instead waiting for their leader.

Percy heard Serena tell him that she could feel poison in her blood but was unable to cure it, there was too much in her blood. Percy snarled at the girl, grabbed Luna bridal style and stormed out of the tent. He stared at Artemis then Aaron, "Shes dying. Im taking her to Tartarus. My mother can heal her. Aaron make sure no one moves. Someone will pay for this." he stated.

Percy disappeared into the shadows and re appeared a few minutes later, he stared at each hunter before whistling. A hell hound appeared next to him, it was the size of a large wolf, "This is Cujo. Mrs O'learys pup. Find the poision boy. Fetch." The hell hound sniffed the air before stopping at Darla, he moved to Sara next then growled at Ava. Prrcys eyes flashed silver and the hound shadow traveled away.

"You tried to kill my wife." he growled. Artemis stood in front of her, "You will not touch a hunter demigod." Percy laughed, a cold hollow sound, "You just love to fuck with me Artemis, ok then. Don't say I didnt warn you." Artemis watched shocked as percy sent an IM to his son. She watched as he called his son back. She could feel her fathers rage as the sky thundered. The boy appeared quickly, "Where is she dad?" he asked as soon as he appeared. Percy just raised an eyebrow, "Shes in tartarus. Your grandma can heal her." Chris saw where Artemis stood, "Then why does she still breathe?" he asked pointing at Ava. Percy rolled his eyes, "Goddess decided to protect her, so I decided to sit out of the war. Rather go home with the pack. Tartarus is nice in my moms palace." Chris narrowed his eyes, "Fine, let the world end dad. Good plan. All the innocent mortals dead and the gods destroyed. Good plan." Percy sighed, "What do you want me to do son?" he asked. Chris folded his arms, "Something, anything but pull out from the war." Percy narrowed his eyes, "Go to your mother. She needs you. Its time I feed my bloodlust."

Percy stared at the goddess then laughed again, "I warned you Artemis, I warned your hunters, I warned the entire fucking council. I told you that fucking with me was not a good idea. Now you will pay." he said. Percy moved his hand and the shadows gathered around Ava. It pulled her to the middle of both camps. He made her kneel before him with a shadow holding her neck upwards, "My wife is off limits bitch." and with that he slit her throat.

"The pack will fight in the war but we will also kill anyone who tries to kill us. Artemis you might wanna get rid of the body. Blood always makes a mess." he said as he walked away. The hunters stood shocked as he killed one of their own. When Darla pulled her bow Lady Artemis immediatetly stopped her. She took away all their weapons and created a bubble around her side of the camp. They had crossed the line and she knew that they had not felt all of his wrath.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I was happy to see that I have 120 followers for this story but common only 42 reviews? Im hoping I can get 8 more for this chapter... Lets make 50... Pretty please.**

 **Slight lime warning towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 16**

Thalia looked stunned. The rest of the pack had left the body of the dead hunter on the floor and walked away. Thalia had tears in her eyes. She knew that this would happen. She knew the hunters wouldn't stop until something drastic was done. Her sisters would never forgive him and he would never forgive an attack on his family. Darla looked towards Artemis who was quiet. The only thing that was seen in her eyes was sorrow. She hated seeing one of her hunters die. They had burnt her silver shroud, when Darla asked, "What will we do now?" The sky rumbled in Thalia's rage, "Tell me thats a fucking joke. Percy will kill us all if we make another move against him." she shouted.

Artemis stood up, "You have no idea what you have done. Percy is the most powerful demigod that ever lived. He has the support of two primordial gods as well as most of Olypmus. Zeus is desperate for him to fight this war. Poseidon will show no mercy if we fight his favourite son. Hades will support him because Percy gave him back his throne. Hestia will support her Champion. Hermes will support him because he honoured his son, Ares would be forced to support him because his roman form Mars, owes him a debt for saving Rome. The council could and would go to war if Percy refuses to take part in this war because one of my hunters decided to try and kill his wife. The council would destroy the hunt. Stop trying to fight him before you get us all killed." she ranted.

Thalia just shook her head, "You girls hate males. We get it but it doesn't apply to the pack. They don't bother us unless we bother them first. The first time we argued with them, Lady Artemis got beat in honourable combat, something that you disrespected by ambushing their weakest member, which was the second time we fucked up. Emily paid the price of that, now you want to fight them because Percy killed Ava. If Percy hadn't done it, I would have or the council or Artemis. She tried to kill Percys wife. We are supposed to set an example but all I see are sexist bitches who would rather kill innocent people than admit that someone doesn't take orders from olypmus. It doesn't matter thats its a male, but you cannot be so blinded by prejudice that you would invoke the wrath of the council and two primordial Gods."

Thalia walked over to the pack and went to find her cousin. Percy would need her and she would support him, even if it was against the gods themselves. Hermes had summoned Artemis and her hunt to the council meeting. When she arrived she saw Percy already there with his pack. The hunters glared at him, while he had a mask of calm on his face.

"Daughter, explain what happened in your hunters camp today." ordered Zeus.

Artemis sighed, "Ava, daughter of Apollo, tried to poison Luna. Percy saved his wife by taking her to tarartus when he returned he slit Ava's throat. Shes dead." she stated.

Apollo stood up in rage, "How dare you kill one of my daughters? Why should I not kill you myself?" he shouted.

Percy laughed, a cold humourless laugh that made Apollo feel small, "How dare I? HOW DARE I? Oh yes Apollo I dare to kill one of your daughters because she dared to try to kill my wife. You know the prophecy thing that says 'only one keeping him well' thats my wife. Unless you Gods want to lose me to the demon side, you know that side I have that has claws, fangs and big wings and kills everything in its path. I could kill every innocent person on earth and bathe in their blood and I would enjoy it so tell me Apollo, which do you prefer? One child dead or all your children dead?"

Many of the gods paled as he spoke, "She keeps you sane son?" asked Poseidon. Percy just nodded his head, while many of the hunters looked sick. "I am the key once again to your survival so whose gonna be punished here?" he asked. Zeus grew red in anger, "Your girls will be punished Artemis. The council needs them in the war but if they out so much as a toe out of line I will strike each and every one of them down, even my own daughter. The council cannot keep making sure that they do not try something in the pack, we have more important things to worry about. We will not be disturbed by pre teen problems any longer, either the hunters stop trying to kill the pack or I kill them here and now." he shouted.

Percy and his pack laughed, Athena was the next one to address them, "Where is your son and wife?" she asked. Percy rolled his eyes, "In tartarus, but Chris should go back to camp." he muttered. He waved his hand and a boy stumbled out of the shadows. He was barefoot and wore a black pair of jeans. His toned torso was bare except for the dragon tattoo covering the whole of his back and he had a towel on his head. He groaned, "Dad, what did I say about summoning me without asking first?" he asked. Percy laughed at the red faces of many of the immortal maidens in the room.

Chris slowly dragged the towel off his head, "You have got to be fucking joking dad, why would you bring me in front of the hunters of Artemis half naked, are you trying to get me killed again or am I being punished?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "I'm good son but I'm not that good, I forgot to ask. Sorry." Chris rolled his eyes, "Can someone get me clothes before someone attempts to kill me?" Lady Hestia laughed and snapped her fingers. He got a black hoodie.

He smiled in thanks and bowed to his grandfather, "Why am I here again?" he asked. Percy rolled his eyes, "Breakfast will be served soon. Go back to camp, continue what you were doing, and remind them of my message. The hunt will be there soon. Its almost time for your mothers name to be spoken. I have found who I was looking for son." explained Percy. Chris nodded and disappeared.

Percy nodded and said, "In 3 days we go to camp. If someone from the hunt attacks me again, I will kill her. This is no longer a warning or threat. Now its a promise. Stop testing my limits Artemis, you will not like what you find." with that he disappeared.

Zoe was waiting for him in their bedroom. "How are you?" he asked. Zoe smiled brightly, "I'm fine. You killed her didn't you?" she asked, percy just nodded his head. He looked away from her afraid of her reaction. He had killed many times but this was the first time he killed a hunter, a member of her former family. "I'm not angry Percy. She tried to kill me and all your instincts were to care for me then get rid of the threat. I don't blame you or hate you. It had to be done, it was always going end like this."

Percy was shocked, he really expected her to be angrier but she had forgiven him. He wanted to believe that it would be that easy but he had to know. His shirt still had dried blood in it, the blood of a hunter. He had to know if she would reject his touch so he kissed her. He was more surprised when she deepened the kiss herself and drew him closer. He trailed kisses down her neck while she said,"I would never deny your touch my love." She brought his hand to cup her breast and she groaned when he tugged and twisted her nipple. He pulled her hair and bared her throat to him as she whimpered, her hands moved over his chest, feeling and ignoring the blood until she was able to dig ner nails into his back. He tore the nightgown she wore off her roughly to suckle the breast. She arched her back offering him more. He pushed 3 finger roughly into her opening, "Always so fucking wet for me." he whispered. She grew wetter with his words, Gods she loved when he spoke dirty to her. He had her panting within seconds moving his fingers in and out of her rapidly. She lifted her hips off the bed in an effort to get him to deeper, he chuckled. He lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked it into his mouth never stopping with his fingers, "Close, so close." she panted. Percy smirked, "Cum Zoe, cum around my fingers now." he ordered ss he slammed his fingers into herm with a cry she came hard.

Percy kissed her sweaty brow and tugged her naked body against his own. "Sleep Zoe, we have a hard path to walk tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 17**

Percy spent the two days that the hunters traveled towards the camp in tartarus with Zoe. She was tired of hiding under the cape and he was just tired. The hunt was exhausting and he really didnt want to kill another hunter. He did need them in war. Percy sat in his study thinking, "You told Chris you found what you were looking for." said Zoe. Percy smiled, "What doesn't that boy tell you? Yes I did, I believe Reyna can defeat Death. She is a dangerous oppenent and the daughter of Bellona. A powerful war goddess without the impulsiveness of Ares. I have no idea what the power of Autum would be or how it would change her. Soon we will have to call a war council as I awaken each of you. Once that happens all the horsemen will be awake, and then the attacks will really begin."

Zoe just nodded, "I met Reyna. Shes a good choice and a good warrior. She is also roman so she has trained harder and longer. She may have the skills to defeat him but she will need help."

Percy sighed, "We all need help. The fates themselves never prepared for Kronos and tartarus to team up with Gaia to release their last resort. Even though others wanted Olympus to fall, none of them wanted the earth destroyed. They just wanted to be the rulers and have humans as slaves. The horsemen will want death to plague every person in every city. The will run the rivers of this world red in the blood of innocent, there is no crown or kingdom in this war. If we fall, there is no more earth."

Zoe frowned, "What happens to he horsemen if they win? Once everyone is dead and there is nothing left but rubble and ash, what will they do?" Percy was silent for a while until he said, "Then they crumble to dust. Once their purpose is fulfilled they will return to the dirt that Gaia made from and cease to exist. If the Gods can reform before they fade due to no worship maybe humanity can have a re start but it is unlikely that they can reform fast enough."

Zoe just took his hand, "We will win. We always do. We win because we have something worth fighting for, while they have only orders to follow. We will never lose hope." she said. The two lovers sat in silence, enjoying the moment of peace.

The hunters had not even looked in the packs direction and many noticed that what Thalia said was true. When they ignored the pack the pack ignored them. They followed the same direction as they did, but never got in their way. It seemed like they were content to just work around the hunters. Many of the hunters felt remorse, they had tried to upset and cause problems with them, when if they just did as they were told on day one and left them alone, there never would have had a problem with them. Darla watched in silence. The boys never did anything bad and the pack was a family, they helped each other, she felt like a fool. She fought a battle they didn't even want.

Aaron was worried but not about Alpha and Beta, no he knew they were ok. The problem now was that he was sure Theo needed to restich his wounds. He could see the blood staining his black shirt. Elizabeth had already light traveled away to the city for more mordern medicines and Serena was occupied with Alex. She was using her powers to bring him out of he coma slowly but it was tiring without her sister. The girl was out cold and Kwan was carrying her bridal style. Arai or Thea could do it, if they weren't gone with Serena. The two girls were doing a shopping trip for clothes, the pack was running low on supplies. Aaron frowned, Theo needed to be stitched up before he bled to death.

"Pack, halt." he called. The hunters looked a round in shock as every pack member stopped moving at the sound of their luientents voice. "Set up a tent. Theo take Mia inside." he called. Artemis got angry, "What do you think you are doing boy?" she hissed. Paul and Micheal had already began to set up the tent. "I would watch your tongue goddess. You were warned. Our pack business does not concern you. If you wish to continue then you may, we will catch up." Artemis shook her head, "Am I supposed to sit back and wait for your pack members to finish being intimate?" The pack roared with laughter, while Mia guided him inside.

"Lady Artemis just leave. We will catch up in a few minutes." said Aaron. Artemis and Thalia shared a look, "You say that they are not doing anything inappropriate so what are you delaying us for?" asked Artemis. While the goddess argued with the luientent Thalia moved towards the tent and toppeled it. The material fell away and the hunters gasped. Theo sat with his long hair over one shoulder, while Mia used a long needle with thick thread to close his wounds together. He sat in silence while the needle moved in amd out of his skin. He never once showed pain. Aaron just frowned, "I would suggest that you hunters leave. We have never intruded into your camp when you tended to the injured you could show us the same respect and leave us in peace to see to our brother." called Mia. Theo just shut his eyes and let her work.

Once they were done, the joined the hunters and continued their journey. Some of the hunters looked curiously at Theo when he wasnt looking and they were shocked to find that he carried himself in a way that showed no pain. He never complained neither did he shy away from duties because he was injured. He was normal. It was a sobering thought for the girls when they realized that the pack had trained to endure that amount of pain.

When they were near the hill of camp half blood Percy and Zoe stepped out of the shadows. Once again Zoe had her cape on covering her face. They joined with the pack. Artemis and her hunters led them over the hill into the camp. As Percy walked in, campers stopped and stared at him in shock. They went straight to the big house, where Chris sat on the steps. Annabeth watched as Percy walked up to the big house, her heart beat faster. He looked a little older but he was still her seaweed brain, her love, her Percy until she heard chris cry, "MOM." He tackled his mother in hug, while Percy laughed at his side. "Hi son, yes I missed you too. I can feel the love." he said sarcastically. Chris blushed, "Sorry dad, but you said she was poisoned. The last time I saw her grandma was draining and giving her blood at the same time. She was also chanting, "In with clean blood, out with poisoned blood. It scarred me for life." he stated.

Percy laughed and his wife spoke, "It wouldn't be the first and last time. I missed you too my son." The woman in the cape kissed his forehead.

Chiron walked up to them, "Percy, my boy, its been a long time." Percy shook his hand, "Yes it has my old friend. I missed your wisdom over the years."

Percy saw his old friends from camp, and saw Annabeth with tears in her eyes, "Hello Annabeth." Annabeth just stared at him and he sighed. Nico didn't give a shit how he changed that was his brother, breathing and happy so he hugged him. A few minutes was spent with Percy greeting his friends until Annabeth couldn't take it, "Who is she percy?" she asked.

Percy stared at her, "It won't change anything, knowing her name. I will still love her more than I ever loved anyone else in this world. I would still marry her and she would still be the mother of my child."

Annabeth met his eyes directly, "I deserve to know. I need to know."

Percy nodded his head and noticed that Artemis had opened an IM to a council meeting so they could see as well. Luna stepped forward and Percy kissed her wedding ring, then her lips briefly and finally her forehead before tugging the cape of her head.

The first thing Annabeth saw was long black hair, waist length hair. Then she released the catch that kept the cape on her and she wore a black ripped skinny jeans and flat leather boots. She wore a silver and black T shirt as well. Annabeth noticed the same copper skin as her son, and high cheekbones. Slighly upturned nose, and a smirk. Volcanic black eyes. A persian princess.

Annabeth paled, of course, she saw the girl once, during the fight. When Percy saved her from under the sky, the huntress. Their son was the perfect combination of them both, he had both of their best characteristics. The best of Percy Jackson and Zoe Nightshade.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Lemon towards the end of the chapter if you don't wanna read it skip the last two paragraphs. No flames coz of a lemon coz I will laugh at your immaturity coz seriously I rated this fanfiction M**

 **Chapter 18**

Annabeth paled, this was the one girl that she never felt even the slightest bit jealous of, she had been called the greatest huntress Artemis ever had and she died. Annabeth saw her die, "Impossible, I saw you die at the mountain, I saw Lady Artemis put you in the sky." she muttered.

Zoe nodded her head, "Yes and I stayed dead for about 5 years in the sky until Lady Nyx used ancient magic and a favour owed to her by Ouranos to bring me back. I was walked through the doors of death. Percy and I are immortal."

Artemis stared without blinking, her best friend, her sister stood before her alive and breathing but she was married. The words Zoe and married didn't even belong in the same sentence, how could that have even happened? This was like the daughter of Athena said, impossible. Zoe would never allow a boy to kill a hunter nor would she ever marry a monster, she was against love afterall, "Why would you get married and have a child?" she whispered.

A pained look crossed her face when she looked at Artemis, "Lady Artemis, we once saw the world in the same way. It was because of you that I no longer believed I had to be a weak defenceless girl. You showed me how to be strong and gave me a family that helped me forget the pain of a broken heart but I already lived that life. I died in service to you and in death I learnt that freezing our ages with partial immortality is not a full life. The cycle of life is meant to maiden, mother then crone. I was a maiden for over 1000 years, then I died and I got a second chance. I never meant to love him but we lived in tartarus. Eberus threw us into the deepest parts of the pit and left us to fight our way out. We forged our love through blood, sweat and tears. I learnt to calm the beast as well as the man and I got to be a mother. I will never be a crone but technically I already have that wisdom. I hope you can accept the path I have chosen." she explained.

It was Pheobe who replied to her, "You were the greatest of us now you're nothing more than a whore. You let him kill Ava."

Zoe heard gasps and mutterings coming from the campers, shocked that he killed a hunter and lived but Zoe just raised and eyebrow, "My husband got rid of a threat to my life. Ava tried to kill me because it would hurt him, she tried to kill a woman. If Percy didn't kill her then I would have, once I recovered." she stated coldy.

Annabeth was still pale, "What do you mean Percy killed a hunter?" she whispered.

Percy watched her carefully before saying in a carefree voice, "Ava, tried to poison Zoe, so I slit her throat and left her to bleed to death. I told my son to tell you before I got here, I am not the person you remember. I am far more dangerous and I like the feel of blood on my hands. I wont hesitate to kill those who threaten my family."

Many campers paled at his words, while he vaguely took notice of Zoe and the hunters talking and it was starting to annoy him and he shouted, "ENOUGH. No more of this senseless arguing. Lady Artemis and her hunters will either accept that Zoe is alive and married or they can leave the camp and be slaughtered when the war starts in full, I don't care."

Zoe put her hand on his arm, "Percy. You need to call for a council meeting." she said. Percy nodded his head and shouted for Aaron. His old friends watched in shock as he gave rapid orders to his pack. Artemis sent her hunters to her cabin and went to organise a war meeting.

Percy and Zoe were the last ones in the room. He looked around the room and saw most of his old friends, the seven was there, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank. The six of them with Reyna ran the camp. Their helpers were Conner and Travis, Clarisse, Katie, and Nico. The 12 of them run the camp Olypmus since Percy left the old system didn't work. As semi immortals they used the roman way of dividing campers but with 12 cohorts instead of 5, with each of them as leader. They were immortal like the hunters so that they would not be affected by the ancient laws. The Gods had made their chosen partners semi immortal as well, so that their children would not become lonely and their bonds to their partners were deep due to war however they were not involved in this war council.

Percy began to explain about the horsemen and how the power of Winter had been twisted until Nyx and Eberus created a demon form for him so he could have some type of control. He told them of how once he awakened the seasons the other horsemen would awaken as well and the war would really begin. When he explained how the seasons and horsemens powers fight each other they all waited for him to speak. "Reyna will carry the power of Autumn. She is the only person I know who does not rely on powers but skill to defeat her enemies. She is the most skilled and I have no idea what the power of Autumn will bring to her but she is strong enough to carry it. Do you accept?" he asked. Reyna nodded her head.

Jason tried to say something but Percy cut him off, "I have chosen these people after months of though effort and planning. I will not give this power to anyone else but the people I have chosen. I will not re consider so do not bother." he stared coldly. Jason glared at him.

Her turned to Nico, "I have chosen you as summer because you will fight War. Your power will be fire but I need you as a son of Hades to carry it. You will need to use your rage and ruthlessness you get from your father to make the flames burn. The fire will only react to rage, a burning passion for whatever it is that makes you so powerful. Do you accept?" Nico nodded.

Percy turned to walk out the door when Annabeth asked, "What about Spring?" Percy sighed, "The power of Spring goes hand in hand with winter. Spring will have the power to control my demon if I lose myself to bloodlust. Spring will be Zoe. No one else would be able to control me."

Annabeth glared at him but he had already left the room. That night during dinner, she saw him sit with her and his son. It was driving her nuts, she had to try and be close to him, maybe if she could just get near him she could remind him. She just had to try, just once. She watched him go to his room in the big house by himself while Zoe spoke to Chris.

She went up after him and did the first thing that came to mind, she launched herself at him, and wrapped him in a hug. He was surprised and opened his mouth to question her when she covered his lips in a kiss. Then she did something even stupider, she tried to make him turn his neck to her as she pushed him down onto the bed. Percys eyes flashed silver as Winter came to the surface, a female that was not his bitch was trying to make him submit. He pushed her back roughly as Zoe opened the door. Percy didn't even bother with words he just threw at knife at her, it flew pass her, cutting her cheek deeply. Annabeth left the room quickly afraid of Percy and his reaction.

Zoe hated the daughter of Athena at this point. The demon form that Percy had made him animalistic in some ways. He was dominant firstly. Another thing was the mating tattoo's that appeared on them. Nyx was still looking for answers in that one. Percy was possessive dominant and often referred to her as bitch when the Demon came out to take her and right now the demon was pissed that someone else touched him.

Zoe just bared her neck to him and he grabbed ber roughly by the waist. Her body slammed into his as he kissed her liked a starving man. He ripped the clothes from her body and pressed her back into his chest one hand softly played with one breast while the other trailed downwards. He was biting and sucking on her neck tasting everything she had to offer. "Mine, my pussy." he muttered as he slammed two fingers in and out of her, with a loud cry she came hard. Percy pulled out his fingers and put him in his mouth and Zoe almost came again from the sight.

He turned her around and pushed her down onto her knees. Silently she worked him out of his pants and took him into her mouth. He groaned, she was always so good at sucking cock. She twirled her tongue around the tip like it was her favourite lollipop and he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up. He bent her over the bed and entered her roughly. He set a hard and steady pace as he claimed his bitch over and over again.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: super sorry about the long wait but i suffered from writers block...**

 **Chapter 19**

Percy woke up to a naked Zoe lying in his arms. He watched her carefully for a while just taking in her breath taking beauty. He felt his anger rise again as he remembered the daughter of Athena. He should have known that she would at least try to get him back one more time but his demon couldn't stand the thought of anyone who wasn't Zoe touching him. She was his as he was hers. Just thinking about Annabeth made him angry and hard. He needed Zoe again, needed to feel her tight wet warmth and know that not only did his mate submit and accept him but that she loved him as well.

Percy licked and sucked in her neck then her nipples. As he felt her come awake she wrapped her arms into his hair and pulled him closer to her body. Percy played with her pussy. He could feel her wetness on his fingers and he could hear her begging to be filled. She eagerly raised her hips to meet his only to cry out when Percy turned her over and raised her ass into the air.

Annabeth felt like a fool and it hurt her pride for that to happen. Yes she was jealous and hurt that Percy was able to move on and she didnt but honestly it wasnt like he lied to her. Percy had done the right thing and told her to move on long ago. They had broken up and as the daughter of the wisdom goddess she could understand why. Percy had changed and he needed to leave, while she was content to stay at camp. Their path had split and it was time for them to stop traveling together and here she was acting like a slut. Di immortals! She had tried to kiss a married man. It was wrong, Zoe was a good person and she might not have understood but Percy was no longer hers, she owed Zoe and Percy an apology. She frowned, just thinking the words made her sick but it was the right thing to do. War was coming and she was determined to be useful not some bitter bitch. She hated the fact that it took Percy throwing a knife at her to snap her out of it. She hated that she had to lose Percy in the first place but everytime she looked at him now she couldnt find any trace of the boy he used to be, her Percy was long gone and it was time she finally let him go.

She gathered up her courage and opened the door to their room thinking that she could speak to Zoe first before she had to face Percy again. Annabeth turned bright red at the sight that awaited her, Percy was fucking Zoe in the ass, while using her breasts as handles. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Percy locked eyes with her and carried on fucking Zoe. Annabeth slammed the door closed and realised that all that happen within 5 seconds. She needed brain bleach.

Annabeth waited for the couple at the bottom of the stairs. Zoe blushed slightly but Percys expression never changed until she broke the silence, "I wanted to say I was sorry. I hoped for a long time that if Percy came back we could pick things up from where we left off but I understand a bit better now and we were once friends Percy, so for what it's worth, I hope we can be friends again. I'm glad you're happy."

Percy smiled at Annabeth as did Zoe, "I would never turn my back on a friend Annabeth but Zoe is my wife and I hope you can understand that."

The blonde just nodded and held out her hand, "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Its nice to see you again Zoe. I hope we can work together." Zoe shook her hand and replied, "I would be honoured to work with a hero of Olympus."

The rest of Percys old friends were glad to see Annabeth finally accept that the future she once could have had with Percy was long gone and it was time for her to move on. Zoe helped Reyna and Annabeth with the camp defenses while Percy arranged for the pack to take over some of the lessons with the campers. Percy wanted to up their training as soon as possible.

He spoke with his son and the immortal counselors, all of whom agreed tbat the best course of action would be to wait for the camp to settle into a routine then awaken the seasons. The reason for that was simple, Percy needed the campers to be better prepared.

3 months later

For 3 months the pack had upped training, while Percy, Zoe, Reyna and Annabeth worked on battle plans and searched for magic items. Anything and everything that could be used in a war to their advantage was searched for, the hunters were able to run into small armies of monsters while searching which they killed with help from the pack.

That morning the routine was broken by the horn sounding three times. Camp was under attack. Atlas led the monster army that had hell hounds, cyclops,and empousai. The manticore was there as well. There was a drakon as well. The campers immediately took up positions. The archers went to the trees and higher ground for cover fire. Aprodite campers helped set up the medic bay. Ares campers in the middle, ready to charge. Leo had his siblings near the traps that they had built.

Both armies charged and met in the middle. Zoe appeared out of the shadows and challenged her father, eager for revenge. Jason and Annabeth watched in horror as the titan struck down his daughter while she was distracted with a hellhound. He flung her body into the Iris cabin. A roar of rage made every thing pause as they saw Percy Jackson stare at Atlas with hate burning in his eyes.

They watched as the talons grew and the wings spread wide, he looked like an avenging angel. He moved so fast he was barely seen as he used his sword to beat the shit out of his father in law. They watched as Atlas lay motionless on the ground bleeding heavily and a shadow wrapped around him and he disappered. The demon took of towards the monsters and cut down everything in its path. Chrion began to worry that he wouldnt stop until Zoe called his name.

Annabeth was half carrying the daughter of Atlas. Zoe was covered in cuts and brusies and something was broken somewhere she just did not care enough to try and heal herself. Annabeth was terrified that Percy would tear the entire camp apart in his rage. The campers watched as he turned back to normal and took Zoe out of the arms of his son and disappeared in the shadows as well, taking Annabeth with them.


End file.
